¿Cuándo podré decirte lo que siento?
by JuanPabloA1987
Summary: Gordo y Lizzie se dan cuenta de lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro. Tratarán de hablarse de sus sentimientos, pero siempre hay algo que les impide hacerlo. Y como siempre Kate estará allí para darles problemas... Ella se ha enamorado de Gordo.
1. Cuando los sentimientos se descubren

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire no es de mi autoría, ni ninguno de los otros personajes o lugares incluidos en la serie de Disney. El fragmento de canción incluido en este capítulo pertenece a la canción "Siempre" de Salsa Kids.

**Capítulo I: Cuando los sentimientos se descubren**

Gordo se despertó con una desagradable sensación de desconsuelo. Cada mañana al despertar la veía en su mente. Lizzie McGuire. Aquella hermosa muchacha. Aquella jovencita que conocía de toda la vida. Aquella a quien amaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón, con furia, con desesperación. Tan intensamente como la más violenta de las tormentas, y con tanta pasión… Sabía que era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su apoyo. No podría decirle lo que sentía.

"No sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí.", pensó. "No quisiera destruir la confianza que hemos construido durante tanto tiempo." Gordo no podía creer que ella estaba tan cerca y tan lejos. Estaba cerca, porque era su mejor amiga, pero como su novia... eso era una historia diferente.

"Sólo sé que te amo, Lizzie. Y ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar. No puedo seguir callando. Hoy te diré lo que siento." decidió.

Recordó la estrofa de una canción que reflejaba su situación de esos momentos.

"_Pero ya estoy decidido a no dejar_

_Pasar de largo esta oportunidad_

_De confesarle que es la causante_

_De este insomnio y de este amor_

_Que me está volviendo loco…"_

-s-

La noche anterior Lizzie tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Estaba encerrada en su cuarto. Se sentía triste. Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Precisamente de él. De David Gordon. Pensaba que si se atrevía a revelarle sus sentimientos, podría perderlo. Ella había visto casos de amigos con los que sucedió eso que tanto temía. Pensaba que era como jugarse el todo por poco. Que podría perder a su mejor amigo por querer tenerlo como su novio. Sus sentimientos le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma.

Con el paso de los años, Matt había madurado. Ya no era el mismo niño fastidioso de antes. Era más tranquilo, juicioso y cauto. Un hecho decisivo para ese cambio radical fue un muy penoso hecho, la muerte inesperada de su mejor amigo, Lanny, en un accidente de tránsito, tres meses atrás. Desde entonces cambió su forma de ser con los demás, especialmente con Lizzie. Aquella muerte le enseñó a valorar más a las personas con las que compartía a diario, en especial a su hermana, quien era víctima de sus travesuras, experimentos y bromas pesadas. Ese suceso le enseñó que no todos estarían siempre con él, que la vida es frágil y no sabemos cuándo terminará. Ahora, junto con Miranda y Gordo, estaba entre los tres mejores amigos de Lizzie.

Más temprano en esa noche, Lizzie lloraba en su cuarto, y Matt la escuchó. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y preguntó:

"Lizzie, ¿puedo pasar?"

Lizzie se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo y respondió:

"Claro Matt, adelante."

M: "¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

L: Tú ya lo sabes…

M: ¿Es por Gordo, verdad?

L: Sí… Lo amo, lo amo muchísimo y no quiero perderlo como mi amigo.

Lizzie se soltó a llorar. Matt la abrazó. Se quedaron así por un instante. Ella se sintió consolada por un momento. Matt dijo:

M: Entonces no tienes más que hacer que decirle lo que sientes. Gordo nunca te odiaría por eso.

L: No lo sé… Siento mucho miedo.

M: Te entiendo. Pero es mejor que se lo digas. Cuando esos sentimientos se guardan para uno mismo, desesperan, asfixian. Te haces más daño al callarlo. Y yo sé que Gordo nunca se portaría mal contigo. Es mi amigo y lo conozco, así como tú. No lo vas a perder, te lo aseguro…

L: Gracias Matt, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

M: Hey, ¿Para qué son los amigos? Sabes que además de tu hermano soy tu amigo. – él tocó la barbilla de Lizzie y añadió: - Mañana estarás mejor. Seguiremos hablando entonces. ¿Te parece?

L: Está bien, Matt. Gracias y buenas noches.

M: Buenas noches, Lizzie.

"Tengo que hablar mañana con Gordo" pensó Lizzie. "Al final, quien no arriesga, no gana, además, prometimos ser amigos por siempre, pase lo que pase."

- s-

Después de levantarse, Gordo tomó una ducha y desayunó. Ese día era domingo. Ya había terminado todas sus tareas el día anterior. Lo único que quería hacer ese día era poder ver a Lizzie y hablarle de sus sentimientos. A las nueve de la mañana, recibió una llamada de Miranda.

M: Hey, chico, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

G: Hola Miranda, estoy bien, gracias…

La voz de Gordo reflejaba tristeza.

M: Espera un momento, ¿Por qué hablas con ese tono de voz? ¿Te pasa algo?

G: Lo mismo de estos últimos días. Tú sabes que Lizzie me tiene al borde de la locura. He decidido hablar con ella hoy. La llamaré para vernos esta tarde en el Frijol Digital.

M: ¡Guau! Gordo, creí que nunca te decidirías. Y no temas, ¡se les nota a ambos a moverían montañas el uno por el otro!

G: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Lizzie…?

M: Sí, tontito, Ella también te quiere, y eso se le sale por los poros. ¡Ustedes dos son los únicos que no se han dado cuenta de lo que siente el uno por el otro!

G: No lo sabía, pero es lo que más espero. Entonces te llamaré por la noche, ¿Ok?

M: De acuerdo. Nos vemos. ¡Suerte!

Gordo colgó el teléfono. ¿Acaso tenía una oportunidad?


	2. La cita en el Frijol Digital

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire no es de mi autoría, ni ninguno de los otros personajes o lugares incluidos en la serie de Disney.

**Capítulo II: La cita en el Frijol Digital**

Esa mañana de domingo, Lizzie se encontraba en su escritorio, jugueteando con su lápiz y mirando por la ventana. El teléfono sonó y Jo atendió a la llamada.

J: ¡Lizzie, teléfono!

L: Voy, mamá. ¿Quién es?

J: Es Gordo.

El corazón de Lizzie empezó a latir a mil por hora. Tomó el teléfono y contestó.

L: ¿Aló, Gordo?

G: ¿Lizzie?

L: Gordo, ¡qué gusto escucharte!

G: Igualmente. Lizzie, quisiera invitarte esta tarde al Frijol Digital. ¿Puedes ir? Necesito pedirte un consejo y no quisiera hablar de eso por teléfono – mintió-.

L: Espera un momento y le preguntaré a mamá si puedo ir.

Lizzie pidió permiso a su mamá.

"¿Mamá, puedo ir con Gordo al Frijol Digital por la tarde? Por favor…

"¿Con Gordo?" –preguntó ella, mirándola de soslayo.

Lizzie se sonrojó un poco.

"¿Sí? Por favor…"

Ella no le negó el permiso.

L: Sí, Gordo, sí puedo ir. ¿Está bien si es a las cuatro de la tarde?

G: Sí, perfecto. Entonces, no me falles.

L: ¿Cómo crees que te puedo fallar? Allí estaré. Además, yo también necesito hablar contigo sobre algo…

G: Excelente. Entonces nos veremos en el Frijol Digital a las cuatro de la tarde.

L: Seguro. Adiós, Gordo.

G: Adiós, Lizzie.

Lizzie pensó que no podía ser más afortunada. Ambos abrigaban la esperanza de poder al fin hablar de sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo de ser correspondidos.

Cuatro de la tarde.

Un esplendoroso sol brillaba en el cielo azul, sobre la magnífica tarde de Hillridge. Gordo se encontraba ya en una mesa del Frijol Digital. Trataba de controlar sus nervios. "Este día no terminará sin que ella sepa que la amo desde hace mucho tiempo.", pensaba.

La puerta metálica del Frijol Digital se abrió. Detrás de ella, radiante como nunca, apareció Lizzie. Vestía un conjunto rosado, zapatillas, y su cabello estaba suelto y alisado. Al ver a Gordo, una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, haciéndola ver aún más fantástica de lo que ya era.

"¡Dios, qué hermosa está!" pensó Gordo. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos color esmeralda y su piel nívea lo hacían soñar. Más aún su forma de ser, sencilla, amable, alegre. Era perfecta desde todo punto de vista.

L: ¡Hola Gordo!

G: Hola Lizzie, ¿cómo estás?

L: ¿Bien gracias, y tú?

G: Igual, gracias…

El nerviosismo de ambos flotaba en el aire. Tratando de dejar el tema principal de la conversación para un poco después, Gordo preguntó:

"¿Y… que tal te va con tu tarea?"

Ambos ya cursaban el segundo año de preparatoria.

L: Bien. Esta mañana la terminé. Eso de derivar en Cálculo se me hace un poco difícil, pero ya lo estoy entendiendo. ¿Y tú, qué tal?

G: Bien, ya la terminé ayer.

L: ¡Claro, si eres el más inteligente de la clase, debías haberla hecho rápido! –dijo ella, riendo-.

"Verla reír es lo más hermoso que podría ver en el universo entero", pensó Gordo.

G: Por favor, no digas eso, no me gusta, no soy nada especial…

"Para mí sí lo eres, lo más especial que podría existir", pensó Lizzie.

L: Vamos Gordo, no seas modesto…

G: ¿Y qué tal vas con tu familia?

L: Muy bien. Mamá y papá tan locos como siempre – dijo sonriendo -. Desde la muerte de Lanny, que en paz descanse, Matt ha cambiando muchísimo. Ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos. Ya no me molesta más, no hace travesuras y…

La conversación se extendió a varios temas. Matt, la escuela, los profesores, Miranda, las familias de ambos, los despistes de Ethan Craft… Empezaba a anochecer. Llevaban ya dos horas conversando y al fin Lizzie dijo:

"Y, bueno, Gordo. Me dijiste que querías pedirme un consejo… ¿De qué se trata? Cuéntame."

Gordo se sonrojó.

"Lizzie, se trata de algo muy delicado. En realidad no es consejo lo que te voy a pedir, más bien quisiera hablar de algo que…"

Inesperadamente, Kate Sanders apareció junto a ellos, escoltada por sus odiosas amigas, y con su acostumbrada maldad, se dirigió a ellos:

"Gordon, McGuire, ¿Qué están haciendo? McGuire, ¡Qué ropa tan cursi llevas! Viniste preparada… ¿…para qué? ¡Tu blusa parece un jardín de rosas… marchitas y aplastadas! Ja, ja, ja, ja…"

Gordo saltó de su silla.

G: ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Kate? – preguntó. - ¡Deja de molestarla! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada, y no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto!

K: ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Y aquí está el defensor! ¿Qué son ustedes dos? ¿Novios? ¡No seas insolente, no me hables de esa forma!

G: ¡La única insolente aquí eres tú, Kate! Mira que…

L: Gordo, déjalo así, vámonos de aquí…

Kate atacó de nuevo.

K: "¿Oh, la niñita se va a llorar a su casa? Si yo fuera tú…"

"¡Ya basta!" – gritó Lizzie, mientras propinaba una magistral bofetada a Kate, quien no pudo hacer menos que quedar paralizada -. "¡Me voy!"

"¡Lizzie, espera!" -dijo Gordo, corriendo detrás de su amiga, quien salía del Frijol Digital.

Kate chilló de rabia y de vergüenza. Era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así ante sus ataques. Ethan llegó en ese momento, sorprendido al ver a Lizzie salir enfadada y Gordo detrás de ella, corriendo.

"¿Qué pasó?" - preguntó Ethan -.

"Esa estúpida McGuire, me las pagará…"

"¿Qué sucedió?" – insistió el muchacho -.

Ella le contó lo sucedido. Después de escucharla, Ethan sentenció:

"Me parece muy bien lo que Lizzie hizo. Te he dicho muchas veces que no trates así a los demás. Si continúas con esa actitud, te quedarás sola, sin un solo amigo."

Dicho esto, se retiró.

Kate pensó en las palabras de Ethan. Y alejándose de sus amigas, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en silencio.

Lizzie salió corriendo del Frijol Digital, mientras sus mejillas se empapaban con su llanto. Gordo la alcanzó y la sujetó suavemente del brazo.

"Lizzie, cálmate, por favor…"

Ella lo abrazó.

L: No puedo seguir soportando a Kate. Me fastidia todos los días y cada vez más cruelmente, y no entiendo el porqué. ¡Ya no la soporto!

G: Lizzie, por favor, no le hagas caso, sabes que no vale la pena…

L: Lo sé, pero esto ya es demasiado…

G: Tranquila… junto con Miranda veremos la forma de que esto se termine.

L: Gracias, Gordo…

Permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato. Sentir el calor del otro era la sensación más reconfortante que podían sentir. Luego empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose a casa de Lizzie.

G: Lizzie, perdóname. Si no te hubiera pedido que vayas al Frijol Digital conmigo, no hubieras pasado ese mal rato.

L: No, Gordo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

G: ¿Sabes qué es lo único bueno de todo esto? Que pusiste en su lugar a Kate.

L: Creo que tienes razón… - dijo Lizzie, sonriendo ligeramente.

Al fin llegaron a casa de Lizzie. Ella dijo:

L: Gracias por estar conmigo, gracias…

G: No hay nada que agradecer. Siempre estaré allí cuando lo necesites.

Ella depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Gordo y entró a su casa. Gordo se quedó un rato allí, pensativo. "Parece que hoy no era el día apropiado para declararme. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder todo así? " Luego empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

Lizzie estaba recargada en la puerta, ya dentro de su casa.

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo así, justo hoy, cuando iba a hacerle saber a Gordo de mis sentimientos?"

"¡Oh, no!" Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Recordó el motivo de la cita. "¡Gordo quería hablarme de algo!" Salió apresuradamente al patio de su casa. Pero ya no encontró a nadie. Gordo se había marchado ya.


	3. Gente inoportuna

¡Hola mis amigos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Por favor léanlo y díganme qué tal les parece mi historia. Gracias greenaura por tus reviews! Gracias a todos ustedes… ¡Que Dios los bendiga!

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire no es de mi autoría, ni ninguno de los otros personajes o lugares incluidos en la serie de Disney.

**Capítulo III: Gente inoportuna**

Después de haber dejado a Lizzie en su casa, se dirigió a la suya y estuvo una hora caminado por las calles del barrio. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Cuando llegó, saludó a sus padres desganadamente y subió a su habitación. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión. Salió a la terraza de enfrente de su cuarto y se recostó en el piso. Vio una luna llena perfecta. Una luna de plata, y el cielo salpicado con estrellas esmaltadas. No podía creer lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Sintió una rabia inmensa en contra de Kate. Pero inmediatamente pensó. _"Tengo que hablar con ella mañana mismo. No puedo permitir que siga haciéndole la vida imposible a Lizzie. Y debo hablar con Lizzie también. Espero que no haya nada que impida que esta vez pueda decir lo que debí decir hoy."_ Se quedó allí un rato más. De pronto, escuchó el sonar del teléfono de su cuarto y corrió a contestar.

"¿Aló?"

"Hola Gordo¿Cómo estás?"

Era Miranda.

"Mal."

"Me lo imagino. Acabo de hablar con Lizzie y me contó todo lo que sucedió en el Frijol Digital. Esa Kate… Siempre metiéndose en la vida de los demás…."

"Tenemos que hacer algo para que deje de molestarla. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos los dos con ella mañana?"

"No nos escuchará."

"Sí, pero de todas formas ya estará sobre aviso."

"Espero que eso funcione."

Silencio.

"Me siento mal. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella y hoy, justo hoy, tuvo que pasar esto."

"Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea –respondió Miranda-. Siempre me lo has dicho."

"Creo que tienes razón. Entonces, nos veremos mañana. Que tengas buenas noches."

"Que descanses, Gordo. Y piensa muy bien en lo que vayas a hacer."

"Gracias. Adiós y buenas noches."

-s-

Al día siguiente, Lizzie se encontraba ordenando su casillero. Gordo la vio desde el final del pasillo. Caminó decididamente hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Lizzie cerró la puerta de su gaveta, y los dos se quedaron mirándose.

"Hola Lizzie."

"Hola Gordo¿Cómo estás? Creo que dejamos inconclusa una conversación."

"Sí… Lizzie, con respecto a lo que quería hablar contigo ayer…"

Repentinamente, apareció entre ellos Ethan Craft, y con su típica jovialidad, los abrazó, llevándolos hasta el salón.

"Hey chicos¿Qué hay?"

"_Ethan Craft. Siempre se aparece en el momento exacto."_, pensó Gordo, entre sarcástico y enojado.

"Quisiera que disculpen a Kate por el incidente de ayer. No sé que le sucede. Su comportamiento es más extraño de que lo habitual. Creo que le cuesta controlarse. ¿Lo comprenden?"

"Claro. Ethan –dijo Lizzie-. Creo que me excedí un poco ayer con ella, pero no me dejó otra opción."

"Ella la agredió sin motivo" –comentó Gordo-.

"Sí, pero estoy seguro que eso no volverá a pasar. Ya hablé con ella y le hice ver que su comportamiento no la llevará a nada bueno."

"Espero que piense en lo que le has dicho", musitó Lizzie.

Kate entró en el salón sin saludar a nadie y se ubicó en su puesto.

Tenían clase de Literatura. El profesor había dispuesto la ubicación de los alumnos de acuerdo al orden alfabético de sus apellidos, así que Lizzie, Gordo y Miranda tenían asientos muy separados entre sí. Estaban ya todos ubicados en sus pupitres, cuando alguien lanzó un maletín que se deslizó por la tarima del profesor y una silueta conocida hizo su ingreso en el aula.

"¿Señor Dig!" Preguntaron al unísono Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Kate, Ethan y Larry Tudgeman.

"Hey chicos¿cómo están? Su profesor titular no pudo venir, así que yo seré su reemplazo hoy."

"Creí que usted era profesor suplente solamente en la secundaria" –dijo Larry-.

"Y yo creí que la última vez que los vería sería EN la secundaria. Pero me alegro de verlos de nuevo. Así que empecemos con la clase. Hoy veremos nociones de Literatura Hispana."

El profesor hablaba y explicaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Algunos no atendían.

Gordo pensaba en Lizzie. La observó mientras ella tomaba apuntes. "La gente es tan inoportuna. Primero Kate, luego Ethan¿Quién sigue? A la salida le hablaré. Miranda me dejará solo con ella para poder hablar."

Muchas dudas rondaban la cabeza de Lizzie.

"_¿Qué es lo que Gordo quiere decirme¿Y por qué al parecer el universo mueve sus piezas para evitarlo? De cualquier forma, yo sí tengo que hablar con él. Tenemos una plática pendiente. Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó en Roma. Supongo que asumimos que fue un incidente sin importancia, algo que ocurrió por la emoción del momento, pero en verdad yo no lo siento así… Nunca me animé a decirle lo que sentía. Ethan Craft era sólo una obsesión, pero Gordo es a quien realmente quiero…"_

Kate también se encontraba abstraída en sus pensamientos.

"_En verdad no quiero comportarme así con Lizzie. Pero cada plan que hago me sale mal. Debo alejarla de Gordo. ¡Gordo debe ser sólo mío!"_

Ella no entendía desde cuándo sentía esa obsesión por Gordo. No sabía de dónde había salido. Pero quería alejarlo de Lizzie desde que se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Lizzie McGuire. Y debía decir lo que sentía lo más pronto posible. Se sentía atrapada, sin salida.

Gordo seguía pensando en Lizzie. En la página de su cuaderno de apuntes había dibujado una escena de una de sus películas favoritas, en la que una pareja de enamorados hallaban el momento propicio para estar juntos, solos. De alguna forma esa escena le recordaba lo que pasó en la terraza del hotel en Roma, cuando Lizzie le dio un beso inesperado_. "Esto es cursi"_, pensó.

"Señor Gordon."

"_Hoy debo hablarle."_

"¡Señor Gordon!"

"¿Ah¿Perdón?"

El señor Dig lo miraba extrañado.

"¿Qué le sucede, señor Gordon? Lo he llamado tres veces y no me ha puesto atención."

Gordo pensó: "¿Tres veces¡Sólo escuché una!"

El profesor tomó su cuaderno y vio su dibujo. Sus facciones se suavizaron. Con su aguda perspicacia, confirmó algo que sospechaba desde hace algunos años atrás. Él no era un profesor común. Además de enseñar, se preocupaba por los problemas de sus pupilos.

"Lo espero en la sala de profesores a la salida de clases para amonestarlo por su descuido. No lo sacaré de clase por que es un buen alumno. No lo vuelva a hacer."

"Lo siento mucho, señor Dig. No lo volveré a hacer" dijo Gordo, mientras se encendía en rubor. Era la primera vez que un profesor lo regañaba, y el hecho de que el profesor se haya dado cuenta del porqué estaba "ido" hacía ese momento mucho más vergonzoso todavía.

"¿Qué le pasa a Gordo?", se preguntó Lizzie.

El tiempo seguía corriendo en el reloj, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Como de costumbre, Gordo, Miranda y Lizzie salían juntos al final de la jornada.

"Gordo¿Qué te pasa? Me extraña lo que ha sucedido hoy. No has atendido a la clase, te has dejado regañar por el profesor, Algo raro sucede contigo, jijiji…"

"Ya, ya, Miranda. Creo que siempre hay una primera vez. Ahora las tengo que dejar. El señor Dig me citó a la sala de profesores ahora. Las veré más tarde. Adiós."

"Adiós" –dijeron las dos a dúo-.

Una vez que Gordo se alejó, Miranda empezó a hablar.

"¿No te parece extraño lo que está pasando con Gordo?" –preguntó, con una mirada traviesa-.

Lizzie se puso roja como un tomate.

"Pues la verdad, sí…"

"¿Y cuándo hablarás con él?"

"¿De qué?"

"De lo que pasa entre ustedes."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Lizzie, yo me doy cuenta de las cosas. Yo sé que quieres a Gordo. Por favor, busca un momento para hablar con él. No me gusta verlos sufrir."

Lizzie se había quedado fría.

"Tienes razón." dijo la rubia. "No puedo seguir esperando."

-s-

El señor Dig esperaba a Gordo en la sala de profesores, cuando el chico llegó.

"Buenas tardes, señor Dig."

"Hola Gordon. Siéntate por favor. Dime qué es lo que te ocurre."

"Señor Dig, nada pasa. Sólo estaba un poco distraído…"

"Gordon, yo sé lo que te pasa. Me di cuenta de cómo estabas mirando a Lizzie, el dibujo en tu cuaderno… Sospechaba esto desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Nunca antes te llamé la atención."

Gordo estaba callado. El señor Dig tenía una mirada paternal.

"Tiene razón"

"Está bien, Gordon. Pero sólo te diré algo. Lucha siempre por lo que quieres. Encauza tus motivaciones, pero sobre todo, nunca dejes de pelear por ti mismo, no importa cómo te sientas, no te desanimes¿ok?"

"Sí señor Dig, gracias…"

"Y con respecto a la sanción, no habrá tal. Sólo procura no distraerte en clase. Nos veremos."

"Hasta luego."

Gordo salió caminando por el solitario patio de la preparatoria. "Primero Kate, luego Ethan, ahora el señor Dig. Esto parece una broma. La gente es muy inoportuna".

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia su casa, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía.

------

¡Esperen el capítulo 4! Trataré de subirlo tan pronto como pueda… El trabajo de la universidad está un poco difícil…. ¡Adiós! TheNewJP1987


	4. Kate, no puedo creer lo que dices

Hola! Me he tardado un poco en poner este capítulo, pero el trabajo en la universidad es difícil y estaba esperando a tener lista también la versión en inglés. Espero que les guste. Si es así, por favor pongan reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire no es de mi autoría, ni ninguno de los otros personajes o lugares incluidos en la serie de Disney. El fragmento de canción incluido en este capítulo pertenece a la canción "Siempre" de Salsa Kids.

**Capítulo IV: Kate, no puedo creer lo que dices…**

Gordo llegó hasta la esquina de su casa. Se detuvo allí por un momento, y escuchó pasos detrás de él. Volteó a ver y ¡cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kate!

"¿Kate, qué haces aquí?"

"Ah… uh… yo… eh… Hola…"

"¿Kate, me estabas siguiendo?"

Ella estaba helada de susto.

"No, mira, lo que sucede es que quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Hablar conmigo?"

"Sí…"

"Qué extraño…"

"¿Qué es lo que te parece extraño?"

"Que no me estés hablando con el tono usual con el que me hablas, el que me hayas buscado para hablarme…"

Kate balbuceó, tratando de justificarse.

"¿Bueno, creo que las cosas pueden cambiar, no?"

"¿Y qué quieres decirme?"

"Algunas cosas. Primero quiero hablar de Lizzie."

"¡Ah, Lizzie! Ahora recuerdo que YO tengo que hablar de Lizzie contigo primero. Me parece muy mal la forma en la que te comportas con ella, especialmente el cómo te comportaste con ella ayer. Ella nunca te hace ni te haría daño, pero al perecer te empeñas en hacer que se sienta mal a toda hora…"

"Créeme que nunca tengo reales intenciones de lastimarla. Sabes, aunque parezca mentira yo aprecio a Lizzie, y sí, sé que nunca lo demuestro, y es por que me cuesta trabajo controlarme, además ella interfiere con mis propósitos…"

"¿Propósitos? ¿De qué propósitos hablas?"

Kate decidió que ya no podía callar lo que hace algunos meses la sumergía en la pena, en la lucha con ella misma, pero a la vez le daba fuerzas e iluminaba su vida, tan miserable a veces. El ser popular era el peor infierno, algo que nunca hubiera querido ser. Ya quería dejar su forma de ser, tan mezquina y vana.

"¡De mi propósito de que seas mío! ¡Sí, Gordo, me gustas! ¡No sé desde cuándo, ni cómo, ni porqué! ¡Me gustas y Lizzie se interpone porque ella te quiere y a veces siento que tú también la quieres, y eso me está matando! Actúo como si no fuera así, trato de no demostrarlo, hago todo como para que no parezca así, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Por eso actué así ayer!"

Gordo estaba impactado, simplemente incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

"Kate, no puedo creer lo que dices… "

"¿Qué es tan difícil de creer? ¡Me gustas, te quiero!"

Kate trató de besarlo, pero él la detuvo.

"No, Kate, Tú no me quieres. Estás confundida. Date tiempo para pensar. No te hieras a ti misma ni permitas que yo te hiera. Y por favor, no sigas molestando a Lizzie, te lo pido. Me tengo que ir ahora, adiós."

Gordo empezó a caminar, cuando Kate le reclamó, casi llorando:

"¡No te vayas! ¿No me escuchas? ¿No tienes nada que decir?"

"_No"_ pensó Gordo. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado duro. No le gustaba herir a nadie, aunque fuera una persona como Kate.

"Kate, no estás pensando claro. Tienes que darte tiempo para reflexionar. Tú no puedes quererme. Yo no puedo quererte. Siempre me has tratado mal. A mí y a mis amigos. En especial a Lizzie. No te hieras por favor…."

"¿Ves que sí quieres a Lizzie? ¡Yo puedo quererte más que ella!"

"No, Kate. Y te lo pido otra vez. No molestes a Lizzie. Adiós."

Gordo siguió caminando y entró a su casa. Pensó que había sido muy duro con Kate, pero él no podía darle falsas esperanzas a alguien que no quería, a alguien a quien odiaba… el recuerdo de Lizzie volvió a su mente, y la estrofa de una canción se repetía en su cabeza, sonando como una burla:

"_Pero ya estoy decidido a no dejar_

_Pasar de largo esta oportunidad_

_De confesarle que es la causante_

_De este insomnio y de este amor_

_Que me está volviendo loco…"_

--

"Mi vida no vale nada… Siempre dando tumbos… "

Kate caminaba llorando y maldiciendo. "El primer buen chico que me gusta y no se interesa en mí, ¡y de eso yo misma tengo la culpa!"

"Hola Kate, ¿qué te pasa?"

Sorpresivamente, apareció detrás de ella Larry Tudgeman.

"Tudgeman, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" –inquirió Kate, enjugándose las lágrimas y fingiendo estar bien-.

"Cruzaba la calle de la esquina que pasó y te vi. Pareces estar mal… ¿Te puedo ayudar?"

"No, gracias, Sólo déjame. Adiós."

Kate emprendió una carrera apresurada, alejándose de Larry.

"Qué chica tan extraña…" musitó Tudgeman.

"Extraña, en verdad muy extraña…" dijo Ethan, quien se apareció junto a él.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasa?" inquirió Larry.

"Sí. Tiene algunos problemas. Pero los superará. Oye, ¿quieres venir a jugar bolos con mis amigos? Necesito a una persona más en mi equipo. Iba a invitar a Gordo, pero la última vez que lo vi jugar, lanzó todas las bolas por el canal, y Miranda lo festejaba… No creo que haya mejorado desde entonces. Te he visto jugando bolos y eres muy bueno para eso, creo que sería estupendo que me ayudaras hoy, ¿Qué dices?"

"Seguro, vamos."

"Espero que Kate piense muy bien en lo que vaya a hacer", pensó Ethan.

--

Lizzie llegó a su casa y encontró a su familia en la mesa de la cocina, tomando un refrigerio.

"¡Hola mamá, papá, Matt!"

Jo respondió al saludo.

"¿Hola Lizzie, cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?"

"Todo estuvo muy bien… ¿Y que tal su día?"

"Muy bien también. ¡Tu hermano ha sido Estudiante del Mes en la escuela!"

"¿En verdad, Matt? ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres un gran chico!"

"Gracias, Lizzie, pero no lo habría hecho si no me hubieras ayudado a estudiar tantas veces en estos últimos meses… creo que te corresponde parte de esta designación…"

Lizzie abrazó a su hermano. Aunque ya había crecido hasta casi su estatura, aún veía a Matt como un niño, y lo quería y protegía como tal. Ya se había olvidado de todas las cosas que él le solía hacer, y bueno, a fin de cuentas, ¿son hermanos, no?

El tiempo del refrigerio transcurrió alegremente. Por la tarde, Matt fue a la habitación de Lizzie para hablar con ella.

"Lizzie, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Claro, Matt, adelante."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Te refieres a…"

"Sí."

"Bueno, Miranda me dijo que Gordo también me quiere. Gordo me quiere decir algo desde ayer, pero cada vez que vamos a hablar de eso, algo o alguien evita que acabemos de hablar… esto me tiene muy inquieta…"

"¿Y qué crees que sea lo que Gordo quiere decirte?

"No lo sé…"

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Gordo también te quiere. Y ya se lo que quiere decir. ¡Se va a declarar!"

Lizzie se sonrojó muchísimo.

"Matt, qué cosas dices… ¿tú crees?

"Estoy seguro. Habla con él, después de todo, ¿quién dice que no puedes tomar la iniciativa?"

"Ayer estaba decida a decirlo. Y tienes razón, ¿Quién dice que no puedo? Gracias, Matt…"

"No hay cuidado. ¿Tienes oportunidad de hablar con él hoy?"

"Creo que no. Pero me gustaría. Estamos sobrecargados de deberes. Creo que tendrá que ser mañana."

"¿Y por qué no hoy? Pero bueno, si quieres que sea mañana, es tu decisión."

"Creo que hoy no estoy lista. Pero mañana será."

--

Gordo se hallaba en su casa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que pasó con Kate. ¿Hablaría con Lizzie? No. eso no es algo de lo que hablaría con Lizzie. No por que no quisiera hablar con ella, sino por que se trataba de Kate. Llamó entonces a Miranda. Tomó el teléfono y marcó su número.

"¿Aló?"

"¿Miranda?"

"¿Gordo, qué tal? Oye, qué mala suerte, el señor Dig tuvo que llamarte a hablar con él, y no pudiste conversar con Lizzie… ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Nada… sólo que no me distrajera en clases, aún estando tan enamorado de Lizzie…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Sí, el señor Dig lo sabe."

"¿Ves que TODO el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Lizzie y que ella lo está de ti?"

"Sí… pero eso no importa ahora. Y además, pasó algo que no vas a creer. Siéntate porque te vas a caer de espalda cuando lo oigas…"

"Gordo, ¿qué pasa, no me asustes…"

"Kate me persiguió a la salida de la escuela para decirme que estaba enamorada de mí y es por eso que se comportaba así con Lizzie… parece estar loca, obsesionada… qué cosa tan extraña, esto me trae un mal presentimiento… Miranda, ¿Miranda, contesta… Miranda"

Miranda se había quedado muda. No sabía si creerle a Gordo o no.

"¿QUÉ? Eso no puede ser, no hablas en serio... ¿verdad?"

"¿Crees que yo podría hacerte una broma así, sobre eso, y con ella?"

Miranda recordó que Gordo era la persona más seria que conocía y que él no diría semejantes barbaridades sólo por jugar una broma.

"Es que no puedo creerlo… ¿y qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que no se confunda, que ella no podría sentir eso por mí no yo eso por ella, y que deje de molestar a Lizzie. Ahora me preocupa Lizzie…"

"¿Por qué Lizzie?"

"Por que Kate me dijo que Lizzie interfería con su "propósitos"… y temo que ella quiera hacerle algo peor que lo que suele hacerle."

"No temas, Gordo. Ya se le pasará. Pero haremos bien en cuidar a Lizzie de esa bruja. Desde mañana vigilaremos los movimientos de Kate y veremos cómo proteger a Lizzie."

"Gracias Miranda… Somos los Tres Mosqueteros, y nos cuidaremos para siempre!"

"¡Amén a eso!"

Lo que Miranda y Gordo no sabían que el corazón herido de Kate fraguaba un plan para alejar a Lizzie de Gordo… y que no esperaría para ponerlo en acción.

-----------------------

¡Esperen el capítulo 5, no tardará mucho! TheNewJP1987


	5. Disfruta tu último día aquí, McGuire

N. A.: ¡Hola, hola, hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza en poner este capítulo, tuve algunos inconvenientes y el trabajo de la U es ¡uf! Para qué les cuento. Bueno, menos palabras y más acción, el Capítulo 5 está aquí:

**Capítulo 5: Disfruta tu último día aquí, McGuire**

En efecto, el dolor del corazón de Kate se tornó en rencor. El rechazo de Gordo produjo en ella un deseo de venganza en contra de Lizzie, pues creía que ella era la razón de ese rechazo. Prefería echarle la culpa a la existencia de Lizzie que a sus propios errores, errores que sabía que cometía, pero que no quería remediar. El primer paso de su plan para alejarla de Gordo sería lograr que fuera expulsada de la escuela. ¿Pero, cómo lo haría? La incriminaría en un acto de indisciplina, y tendría que tener las pruebas necesarias para que aparezca efectivamente culpable.

_"¿Cómo lo haré?"_

Su perversa mente maquinaba mil posibilidades. Su mente se detuvo en una de ellas.

_"Una doble de Lizzie… ¡las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela podrían filmarla, y eso_ _sería la prueba perfecta!"_

¿Pero a quién usaría para hacerlo? Su mente volvió a buscar posibilidades. Finalmente, se detuvo al pensar en una persona. Decidió ir a hablar con ella ese mismo instante. Eran las siete de la noche, y la persona en cuestión vivía un poco lejos de allí, así que fue donde su madre para pedirle que la llevara.

"¿Mamá, puedes llevarme a la casa de una amiga? Necesito ayuda con un deber."

"Kate, ahora estoy muy ocupada, no puedo." respondió su madre, con la mirada fija en el televisor, viendo una telenovela.

"Mamá, por favor…"

"¡Ya te dije que no, deja de molestarme!"

Kate siguió insistiendo. Su madre, más por dejar de ser molestada que por complacer a su hija, accedió. Una vez que llegaron, su madre le dijo:

"No tengo tiempo para venir a recogerte, así que toma dinero para un taxi." dijo al tiempo que le entregaba unos billetes. "Adiós".

"Gracias mamá." respondió Kate. "_Por NADA."_pensó para ella misma.

Su madre arrancó el auto y se marchó de allí, haciendo rechinar las ruedas en el pavimento. Kate caminó decididamente hasta la puerta de la casa. Tocó el timbre y una chica salió a atender.

"Kate…" dijo la muchacha.

"Hola. Necesito tu ayuda."

**-s-**

Más tarde esa noche, Miranda llamó a Lizzie y a Gordo para tener una de sus acostumbradas pláticas por teléfono. Había acabado de recibir dos llamadas y tenía que hablar de ello con sus amigos.

"¡Chicos, buenas noticias! Parker McKenzie me llamó. ¡Dará una fiesta en su casa el viernes y estamos invitados! Me dijo que les avise, y que nos entregará nuestras invitaciones mañana en la escuela."

"¡Genial!" dijo Lizzie.

"¡Fantástico! Una fiesta. Ya me hacía falta, el trabajo de la escuela es muy estresante." añadió Gordo.

"Pero hay algo más… que no es precisamente bueno. También invitó a Tudgeman, y llamó, para pedirme que vaya con él a la fiesta. Me dijo algo que me dejó intrigada: que ya no sería el mismo Tudgeman que a mí no me gusta si acepto… No sé qué hacer…."

"Tudgeman…" dijo Gordo, sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose ligeramente.

"Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad" añadió Lizzie. "Larry puede ser un chico raro, pero es fantástico en realidad, ¿Recuerdas cuando se disfrazó para ir a tu fiesta? Hasta te gustó y no creo que precisamente por su apariencia física…"

"Tengo que pensarlo…"

"Ese "tengo que pensarlo" me sueña a un "sí voy a ir con él…" ¿No es lindo? ¡Miranda ya tiene un novio!"

"¡Gordo, no seas molestoso!"

"Uh… lo siento."

"Miranda" dijo Lizzie "creo que deberías darle un oportunidad a Larry, además…"

Mientras Lizzie hablaba, Gordo se hundió en sus pensamientos. Esa fiesta…. ¡sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Lizzie de sus sentimientos! Tendría que invitarla y hablar con ella allí. Sólo tenía que esperar…

"¡Gordo!" dijeron a dúo Lizzie y Miranda.

"¿Ah, qué?"

"¿Qué pasa, Gordo? Me estoy despidiendo y no me oyes… Nos vemos mañana, Adiós."

"Adiós." Dijeron Lizzie y Gordo.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que esa fiesta será fantástica…" empezó a hablar Lizzie.

"Yo también... Lizzie, yo…, eh…"

"¿Qué sucede, Gordo?"

"No, nada… Adiós."

"Gordo, espera..."

"-beeep-"

En el auricular se oyó el sonido que produce la línea cuando se finaliza la llamada.

"No importa, Gordo. Ya hablaremos mañana."

**-s-**

"¿Entonces, me ayudarás?" preguntó Kate, después de explicarle su plan a su amiga.

"Por supuesto. Lizzie me hizo sentir como una estúpida y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar. Cuenta conmigo." respondió la chica.

"Bien. Empecemos."

Kate buscó en el guardarropa de su amiga prendas que hagan conjunto, buscando imitar la forma de vestir de Lizzie. Vanidosa como era, sabía la forma de maquillar para conseguir disimular o resaltar las facciones de una persona, e hizo eso para hacer parecer el rostro de la chica al de Lizzie. Por último, ensayaron peinados con una peluca rubia, los peinados de Lizzie. No le teñiría el cabello por que la doble no podía llegar a la escuela ya transformada. Cuando terminó, la chica se dio una vuelta completa, como mostrando el resultado del trabajo realizado.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... Lizzie, ¿A qué hora llegaste? No te vi entrar…" dijo Kate.

Sonrisas malvadas se dibujaron en sus rostros.

Risas de brujas resonaron en la habitación.

-**s-**

Después de pensarlo mucho, Lizzie decidió tomar la iniciativa, tal y como Matt lo había sugerido. Ella sabía que Gordo estaba enamorado de ella cuando estaban en la secundaria, pero ella aún estaba loca por Ethan en ese entonces. Después de Roma, creyó que como Gordo nunca habló con ella del beso que le robó, él ya no la veía como más que una amiga. Pero los indicios que le habían dado Miranda y Matt le decían lo contrario, y perdió el miedo.

Gordo, por otra parte, decidió planear las cosas con más calma para el viernes, en la fiesta de Parker. Desde hace dos días él estaba decidido a confesar de una vez por todas, pero hubo cosas que le impidieron hacerlo. Ahora sería diferente. Tenía que ser diferente. Lo único que todavía se escapaba de su control eran sus nervios.

Al día siguiente, tenían clase de Laboratorio de Química. Iban pues, vestidos con sus mandiles blancos, en grupos, hacia el laboratorio. Larry Tudgeman estaba muy contento. La clase de Laboratorio de Física era una de sus favoritas, además de las de Matemáticas y Ciencias. Alcanzó al grupo de Lizzie, Gordo y Miranda y dijo.

"Hey chicos, ¿listos para el emocionante mundo de la Química?"

"Eh… Sí Larry, claro…" dijo Lizzie, confundida.

"Tudgeman…" dijo Gordo, de la forma en la que siempre lo solía hacer.

Miranda suspiró. _"Dudo que si va este paso este chico vaya a cambiar… pero así y todo yo lo…"_

"¡Entonces vamos, tripulación!" exclamó Tudgeman, adelantándose. De soslayo le guiñó el ojo a Miranda, sin que Gordo y Lizzie se dieran cuenta. Miranda se ruborizó notoriamente, tanto que Lizzie exclamó:

"Miranda, ¿qué te pasa?"

Miranda trató de esconder su vergüenza.

"Nada, sólo tengo un poco de calor…"

El maestro de Química formó grupos de dos para la realización de la práctica. Entre esos grupos se encontraban los siguientes: Lizzie y Gordo, Miranda e Ethan, Larry y Kate. Esta última, al ver quién le había tocado como pareja se quejó.

"No puede ser… ¡esto debe ser una broma! No me puede tocar con… ¡Larry Tudgeman…!" dijo Kate, refunfuñando y haciendo una mueca de asco.

"No creas que me place ser tu compañero, Kate…" – respondió Larry- "…A mí tampoco me agrada el hecho de que tenga que pasar mi clase favorita del día contigo. Como sea, tenemos que trabajar juntos, así que cambia de actitud por lo menos este período..."

"¡Ja! ¡Y ahora tú me dices qué es lo que debo hacer?"

El profesor escuchó la discusión, y se dirigió a Kate.

"¡Señorita Sanders, por favor, deje de hacer escándalo y pónganse a trabajar!"

"Está bien…" respondió ella, enfadada.

Por su parte, Lizzie y Gordo se hallaban concentrados en su trabajo, y haciendo bromas de vez en cuando. Estaban midiendo unas cantidades de agua, y Lizzie provocó que Gordo se derramara el líquido sobre el mandil.

"Huy, Gordo, lo siento…"

"No hay cuidado, tranquila…"

Ella tomó una franela y procedió a limpiar diligentemente el mandil de Gordo. Kate los veía y sentía incendiarse en celos. Tomó unas gafas protectoras y se las puso, mientras Larry fue a buscar unos instrumentos en la bodega del laboratorio. Ella se movió de su puesto de trabajo, dejando la mesa sola.

"Discúlpame Gordo, qué torpe soy…"

"No Lizzie, tranquila… los accidentes pasan…"

Silencio.

"Gordo, hay algo que quiero que sepas…"

Gordo se quedó frío.

"¿Qué… su..cede…?"

"Gordo…, tú… me…"

"¡TODOS SALGAN!" exclamó el profesor, al tiempo que una intensa humareda se extendía por todo el salón. "¡SALGAN!"

"¿Por qué? preguntó Ethan. "¿Por qué justo cuando empiezan los efectos especiales?"

"¡Ethan, por una vez en tu vida piensa, algún químico hizo una mala reacción, es por eso que hay todo este humo, vámonos de aquí!" dijo Larry quien había salido de la bodega al ver tanto humo venir del laboratorio.

"¡Maldición…! ¡Miranda, vamos!" urgió Ethan.

"¡Sí, vamos!"

Al mismo tiempo, Gordo y Lizzie se unían a ellos para abandonar el salón. En medio de la humareda, Miranda se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"¡¡Lizzie, Larry, Gordo, ayúdenme!"

El griterío de los alumnos impidió que cualquiera oyera a Miranda. Ni siquiera el profesor la pudo oír.

Acababan de salir cuando Lizzie preguntó, tosiendo por el humo:

"¿Y Miranda?"

"Está aq…" –respondió Larry, pero en enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba, vio a su alrededor y no estaba allí.- ¿Miranda? ¡Miranda!"

"¡Dios mío, se quedó adentro!" gritó Lizzie, al tiempo que entraba de nuevo al laboratorio.

"¡Miranda!" exclamó Larry, siguiendo a Lizzie.

"¡Lizzie, espera!" gritó Gordo, corriendo detrás de ellos, pero se tropezó con una mochila y no pudo seguirlos.

Lizzie y Larry estaban adentro buscando a Miranda, y la encontraron junto a una mesa, casi asfixiándose. Entre los dos la sacaron de allí.

"Miranda, ¡Responde…!" lloraba Lizzie, mientras le golpeaba ligeramente la mejilla.

"Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, ¡Ethan, Gordo, ayúdenme!" instó Larry.

Los cuatro la llevaron, pero Gordo no podía caminar bien. Al tropezar con la mochila se había golpeado la rodilla. Al llegar a la enfermería, el doctor y la enfermera le dieron los primeros auxilios y Miranda volvió en sí.

"Miranda… ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué susto!" dijo Lizzie.

"Qué… ¿Qué…. pasó?"

"Casi te asfixias, Larry y yo te sacamos del laboratorio, ¿cómo te caíste, en qué momento?"

"No sé, no recuerdo… nada… pero, gracias Lizzie…, gracias Larry…"

Larry la miraba tiernamente, sintiéndose aliviado.

"Descansa, princesa, te sentirás mejor…"

_"¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí adentro?"_ se preguntaba Gordo, mientras la enfermera aplicaba ungüento a su rodilla.

**-s-**

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Lizzie sonreía al escuchar las bromas de Gordo. Kate los veía. _"Quiero esa atención de Gordo para MÍ"_ pensó, sintiendo que se quemaba en el infierno de los celos. Se acercó sin que se dieran cuenta para escuchar de qué hablaban. Lizzie derramó agua sobre el mandil de Gordo.

"_Huy, Gordo, lo siento…"_

"_No hay cuidado, tranquila…"_

"_¡McGuire, siempre tan torpe!"_ pensó Kate, poniéndose una gafas protectoras.

_"Discúlpame Gordo, qué torpe soy…"_

_"No Lizzie, tranquila… los accidentes pasan…"_

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego Lizzie empezó a hablar, tímidamente:

_"Gordo, hay algo que quiero que sepas…"_

Kate sintió como si todos sus sistemas hubieran entrado en alerta máxima. Sabía lo que Lizzie iba a hacer, o mejor dicho, lo que iba a decir. Tenía que actuar rápido. Se acomodó las gafas, tomó dos probetas y mezcló su contenido en una de ellas. Echó una pizca de otro compuesto y vertió el contenido en un recipiente que estaba en el suelo.

_"¿Qué… su..cede…?"_

_"Gordo, tú me…"_

_"¡TODOS SALGAN!" _exclamó el profesor, al tiempo que una intensa humareda se extendía por todo el salón._ "¡SALGAN!"_

Kate salió inmediatamente. Porque sabía en qué momento tenía que salir. Ella fue quien provocó el accidente.

**-s-**

Más tarde el maestro se dirigió a los alumnos.

"Al parecer, lo que pasó en el laboratorio fue que alguien provocó una mala reacción entre dos químicos. Ya he detectado al culpable al revisar los materiales faltantes, así que esa persona se ha hecho acreedora a una sanción por su descuido. No voy a decir quién fue delante de todos pues no estaría bien culpar esa persona aquí en frente de todos. Amonestaré a esa persona en privado. Por otra parte, quiero un aplauso para la señorita McGuire y el señor Tudgeman, ellos salvaron a la señorita Sánchez de asfixiarse en el laboratorio."

"¡Muy bien, Lizzie, muy bien, Larry" dijo Gordo, aplaudiendo. Lo propio hizo toda la clase.

"Gracias…" respondió ella.

"No fue nada…" dijo Tudgeman.

_"Muy bien, heroína. Disfruta tus últimos días en esta escuela." _pensaba Kate. _"Por lo menos hoy evité que dijeras lo que ibas a decir…"_

La campana sonó y todos salieron al fin de la jornada. Y como siempre, los tres inseparables caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la salida. Miranda todavía se encontraba un poco mal.

"Lizzie, ven a mi casa, por favor, necesito hablar contigo…" suplicó Miranda.

"¿A-a-ahora?" preguntó ella.

"Sí, por favor…" pidió Miranda.

Lizzie iba a hablar con Gordo al salir de clases. Pero ante la insistencia de su amiga, accedió.

"Bueno Gordo, creo que nos vamos, Miranda está como loca…"

"¡Oye!" dijo Miranda.

"Es broma, es broma. Adiós Gordo."

"Adiós, chicas…"

Una vez que las muchachas se fueron, Gordo empezó a caminar y recordó que Lizzie había empezado a hablarle de algo en el laboratorio, antes del incidente. "_¿Qué me quería decir Lizzie? Quizá quería decirme que… no… Mejor no adelanto conclusiones. Mejor me voy."_ Siguió caminando.

Kate caminaba por el pasillo, cuando el profesor de Química la interceptó para hablarle. Para informarle del castigo que tendría por su "descuido" en el laboratorio. Tendría que limpiar la cafetería por tres días, según disposición del director. Una vez que el profesor la dejó, ella salió de la escuela mascullando enfurecida:

"_Muy bien McGuire. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu último día en esta escuela."_

Al día siguiente ejecutaría el plan que había trazado, con la ayuda de esa chica...


	6. Llamadas, encuentros

_Hola a todos._

_Las cosas han estado un poco muertas por aquí, ¿no? He tenido mucho trabajo de la Universidad, pero eso no será impedimento para seguir escribiendo, ya que me gusta escribir._

_Hace algunas semanas, encontré un documento en Internet, muy interesante, dicho sea de paso: The Lizzie McGuire Timeline (La línea del tiempo de Lizzie McGuire). Creo que es fantástico por que puede ser una herramienta muy útil para quienes se animen a escribir fanfics de Lizzie, tiene (se podría decir) TODO lo que pasa en la serie, y otras cosas más, deducidas de eventos de la serie. Lo pueden encontrar en:_

_http/lizzie.dan.info_

_De acuerdo a esa línea del tiempo, este fanfic está sucediendo en el 2003. ¿Curioso, no?_

_Este capítulo se me ha hecho un poco difícil de escribir y por cierto, es el más largo de esta historia._

_Ahora tengo una homepage, pueden visitarme allí, si van a mi página de profile encontrarán el link._

_Bueno, menos palabras y más acción: Aquí está el Capítulo IV:_

_- - - - - - -_

**Capítulo VI: Llamadas, encuentros, un plan llevado a cabo…**

Las dos adolescentes caminaban por la soleada vereda, camino a casa de Miranda, al fin de la jornada. Miranda, a pesar de sentirse todavía mareada por el incidente del laboratorio, disfrutaba de la caminata, más aún en la compañía de su mejor amiga. Y, por supuesto, tenían que hablar de las cosas que habían sucedido ese día.

"Bien, Miranda." - dijo Lizzie, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Había visto la expresión de Larry cuando Miranda recobró el conocimiento en la enfermería, y la mirada que ella devolvió. - "¿De qué quieres hablarme?"

"De Larry." respondió Miranda. "Decidí que sí quiero ir con él al la fiesta de Parker."

"Era obvio." Lizzie respondió. "Desde estos últimos días me doy cuenta de cuánto se adoran ustedes dos. Hasta que al fin Larry decidió hacer algo al respecto, y no esperaba sino esa reacción de tu parte."

"Sí… Aunque Larry es raro, siento que desde que estábamos en 8º año, desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños… me siento atraída por él y no lo he querido admitir…"

"Ja, ja, ja… Miranda enamorada de la cabeza a los pies…" exclamó Lizzie, riendo un poco.

"¡Oye, no te burles!" Miranda respondió al tiempo que daba un codazo a su amiga.

"No me estoy burlando… Es…" - y se detuvo, mientras que su rostro se opacaba. – "…es sólo que me alegra ver que has encontrado alguien para ti…" - Lizzie terminó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú también tienes a alguien y ese alguien se llama David Zephyr Gordon!"

"Eso es lo que tú dices, es lo que Matt dice, pero no estoy segura. Hoy traté de decirle cómo me siento y en ese instante empezó el incidente del laboratorio. He decidido hablar con él pero me falta valor…"

Miranda rompió el Cono de Silencio que guardaba con Gordo.

"¿Sabes qué? A Gordo le sucede lo mismo."

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Gordo te adora, y desde el domingo está tratando de hacerte saber de lo que siente, pero todo le sale mal! Despierta, Lizzie, tú sabes que él te adora desde hace mucho, inclusive Kate se ha dado cuenta y ella…"

Miranda se detuvo. Se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado, como siempre. Pero felizmente dejó de hablar antes de revelar los sentimientos de Kate por Gordo… de todas formas, Lizzie no escuchó las últimas palabras pues sintió su cabeza dando giros, y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte al punto de que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

"No puede ser…" dijo Lizzie.

Miranda pensó _"Bueno, una vez que las palabras salen de tu boca… ¿no pueden regresar, no?"_. Y sentenció:

"Sí lo es… Y decídete de una vez a hablar con él. No pierdas más tiempo. Ya te lo he dicho."

Miranda se sintió realmente preocupada en esos momentos. Desde cuando Gordo le contó lo que Kate había hecho, Kate no había hablado con nadie en la escuela, ni siquiera con Claire. Tanta reserva, tanto silencio, eran preocupantes. Ni siquiera había molestado a Lizzie ese día, y es algo que Kate nunca hubiera dejado de hacer. De pronto tuvo el presentimiento que Kate tramaba algo. Y se sintió presionada a urgir a Lizzie a hablar con Gordo antes de que cualquier cosa suceda.

"Por favor Lizzie, habla con él…"

"Bien… lo haré…"

**-s-**

Gordo había llegado a su casa. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y recordó que tenía reunión con el Club Cinematográfico de la ciudad a las seis de la tarde, y que no podría faltar. Estaría ocupado por lo menos hasta las nueve de la noche, así que tomó rápidamente una ducha, comió algo y se marchó despidiéndose de su madre.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en Lizzie.

"Mjhh…"

Gordo suspiró. ¿Acaso podía pensar en algo más? ¿En alguien más? Quizá debía distraer su atención en el club… eso era lo único que podía sacarlo de sus crisis…

Iba tan distraído que al doblar una esquina no se fijó y chocó con alguien, e hizo que esa persona soltara la bolsa que cargaba, y que los contenidos de la misma se desparramen por el suelo.

"Perdón, lo siento." – dijo al tiempo que trataba de ayudar a esa persona a recoger las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota!"

Era Kate.

"Kate, lo siento." Gordo se disculpó.

Ella tartamudeó.

"Calla."

"Perdón…"

Kate recogió todas las cosas que habían caído de la bolsa. Eran cosas de mujer: lápices labiales, esmaltes de uñas, una peluca… ¿Peluca? ¿Para qué tenía Kate una peluca? En fin, si se lo preguntaba, era más que seguro que recibiría una bofetada o algo por el estilo, tan molesta como estaba, así que mejor se marchó.

"Adiós, Kate."

Ella no respondió. Sólo le dio una mirada de odio… en realidad, de odio, mezclado con dolor. Y se marchó.

"_Ella está enfadada conmigo. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada."_ pensó Gordo, mientras llegaba al Club.

**-s-**

"Muy bien, aquí vamos…"

Lizzie marcó el número de Gordo y esperó contestación. Si bien no iba a hablar por teléfono de sus sentimientos, quería por lo menos escuchar su voz.

"¿Aló?" se dejó oír una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Buenas noches, señora Roberta, soy Lizzie."

"Lizzie, mi niña, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien, gracias. Me preguntaba si Gordo está en casa."

"Ahora no está aquí, Lizzie. Está en el club cinematográfico. Él regresará más o menos a las nueve y media de la noche… ¿Deseas dejarle algún recado?"

Lizzie había olvidado por completo que los martes por la noche Gordo iba al Club Cinematográfico.

"Ah… no, gracias. Sólo dígale que lo llamé, y si puede, que me devuelva la llamada. Gracias señora Roberta, hasta luego."

"No hay problema, linda. Adiós."

Lizzie colgó el teléfono. Casi podría decir que se sentía desesperada. Pero decidió tranquilizarse. Así que bajó a la sala de su casa, y encontró a Matt en el sofá viendo un álbum de fotos.

"Hola Matt, ¿qué haces?"

"Nada. Sólo veo unas fotos."

Lizzie se sentó junto a él y miró el álbum. Había una foto en la que estaban Lanny, Oscar y Matt, con el uniforme del equipo de béisbol de la escuela, celebrando la victoria del equipo. Eso había pasado cuatro meses atrás.

"Extraño a Lanny."

"Lo sé. La vida a veces no es justa."

"Sí, y me pregunto cómo está él."

"No te preocupes por él. De seguro está bien, y vigilando cada uno de tus pasos."

"Gracias, Lizzie…"

"Ven acá."

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron. Matt sintió consuelo al abrazar a su hermana. Lizzie se sintió feliz de estar con su hermano, y olvidar por un momento su crisis. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, nunca hubiera pensado cuántos conflictos habían tenido en el pasado.

**-s-**

Eran las nueve y cuarenta y nueve minutos de la noche. Gordo salía del club cinematográfico. La reunión se había extendido más de lo esperado. Uno de sus amigos había llevado una película realmente fantástica: El Señor de los Anillos: La comunidad del anillo. La vieron para prepararse para la nueva de la trilogía, El Retorno del Rey, y el debate por la película se había extendido un más de lo normal. Entre sodas, discusión y risa, el tiempo había pasado como un tren supersónico.

Tomó el autobús en dirección que lo llevaría a su casa. En el transporte, se encontró con alguien. Alguien que había conocido hace dos años y a quien no veía desde entonces.

"Hola." dijo Gordo.

"Hola." respondió secamente la chica.

"¿Cómo has estado? Hace tanto tiempo que no te he visto."

"Sí, es cierto, es bastante tiempo."

"Escuché que te mudaste. Ahora vas a la Preparatoria Cresthaven? Porque escuché que---"

"Adiós, Gordo, tengo que quedarme aquí." -interrumpió ella- "Un gusto haberte saludado."

"Eh… Adiós."

Gordo se quedó extrañado con la actitud de la chica. En fin… no importaba. Pero algo le llamó la atención… la bolsa que ella llevaba, era un poco parecida a la que Kate tenía cuando se encontró con ella por la tarde.

Cuando llegó a casa, sus padres lo esperaban.

"¿David, por qué llegas tan tarde?" reclamó ella, a mientras golpeaba su reloj de muñeca. Eran las diez y cuarenta de la noche.

"Lo siento, mamá…"

"Hijo" dijo Howard. "¿Por qué haces que nos preocupemos de esa forma?"

"Lo siento, papá. La reunión del Club duró más de lo usual y no me di cuenta de la hora."

"Bueno, ¿y por qué no llamaste de tu teléfono celular?"

"Se acabó la batería… Lo siento."

"¿Te sucede algo, hijo?" preguntó su madre. "Estos días has estado un poco apagado, callado, ahora nos das este susto y tú nunca haces eso, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Nada, mamá. Estoy bien. En serio. Ahora voy a hacer mis tareas."

"De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas algo sólo avísanos. Por cierto, Lizzie llamó."

"¿Lizzie? ¿A qué hora?" dijo, mietras su rostro se iluminaba repentinamente.

"A eso de las ocho. Dijo que le llames."·

"Gracias mamá. Hasta mañana."

"¿No vas a cenar?"

"No mamá. Gracias. No tengo hambre."

Dicho esto, subió por las escaleras.

"David me preocupa." dijo Roberta.

"Tranquila. Ya se le pasará. Es la edad. Pero en todo caso tenemos que cuidarlo. Y estar allí para él cuando nos necesite" respondió Howard. Sospechaba lo que pasaba en su vida sentimental.

Ya en su habitación, Gordo tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Lizzie. Probablemente nadie contestaría. Ya eran las diez y cincuenta de la noche. Pero se equivocó. Sam atendió la llamada.

"¿Si?"

"Señor McGuire, buenas noches. Perdón por llamar a esta hora, pero, puedo hablar con Lizzie?"

"Gordo, ¿qué tal? Lizzie ya está durmiendo… pero, ¿quieres que la llame para que hables con ella? ¿Es urgente?"

"Uh, no, gracias. Sólo dígale que la llamé."

"Ok, David. ¿Nada más?"

"No. Gracias, señor McGuire. Hasta luego."

"Adiós Gordo."

_-beep-_

Gordo colgó. "Hablaré con ella mañana. Mañana la invitaré a la fiesta de Parker." Por hoy, tengo que hacer mi tarea.

Y se quedó en la habitación, batallando con sus libros hasta las dos de la mañana.

**-s-**

Al día siguiente, Kate llegó a la escuela, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero no con una sonrisa de alegría. Era la sonrisa que tenía cuando sentía que iba lograr lo que quería. Iba acompañada de alguien, quien trataba de permanecer desapercibida. Ambas entraron al baño de mujeres. Luego de algunos minutos, solamente Kate salió. Caminó decididamente hasta donde estaba Lizzie, en el pasillo de los casilleros. Lizzie estaba tomando sus libros para la primera clase de la mañana. Uno de los libros cayó al suelo.

"¿McGuire, qué haces? ¿Empezando un nuevo día de torpezas?"

Lizzie la ignoró.

"¿No me oyes?"

Mientras esto pasaba llegó Miranda.

"Kate, ¡qué _disgusto_ verte!" dijo con el tono más sarcástico que se pudo haber oído de ella.

"No te metas, pequeña estúpida. Que tengan un buen día." respondió Kate, con un dejo de hipocresía, falsedad y maldad, las tres cosas a la vez. Y se marchó.

"Esa Kate…." Lizzie masculló, entre dientes.

"Vamos, Lizzie, no le hagas caso." Miranda respondió.

Kate se dirigió de nuevo al baño de mujeres.

"¡Cuánta ventaja se puede sacar de la falta de sentido de moda de McGuire!"

"Me alegro de haber conservado estas ropas." respondió la chica.

"Sí. Vístete con esto."

"¿Tienes la llave del baño?"

"Aquí está."

Una vez que la chica se vistió, se puso la peluca rubia. Kate la peinó, maquilló, y salieron juntas del baño. Kate cerró la puerta y la aseguró, para que nadie pudiera entrar y descubrir las cosas que ambas habían llevado y dejado allí, y que recogerían más tarde.

"Bien. En estos momentos no debe haber nadie caminando por los pasillos. Estamos a la mitad de este período. Andie, ve a donde te dije. Te llamaré por el teléfono celular cuando sea el momento propicio."

"Ok."

Las dos se separaron y Andie se dirigió a donde Kate le indicó. Estaba un poco nerviosa y caminaba mirando hacia atrás, por lo que chocó con alguien que acababa de llegar ese momento y abría su casillero.

"¿Lizzie, por qué no estás en clase?" preguntó Larry Tudgeman, extrañado. Larry había faltado a la clase de esa hora, pues estaba preparando una sorpresa para Miranda. Larry Tudgeman, ¿faltando a una clase? Parecía que en verdad estaba enamorado.

Andie escondió su rostro en medio del cabello de la peluca, de tal forma que Larry no se dio cuenta de quien estaba en frente suyo no era Lizzie en verdad.

"No me siento bien."

"¿Estás resfriada? preguntó Tudge. Tu voz se oye un poco extraña, algo chistosa."

"No pasa nada. Adiós."

La chica se alejó.

"Qué extraño…" pensó Larry.

Mientras tanto, Lizzie se hallaba en el aula, atendiendo a clases. Pidió permiso a la maestra para salir por un momento. Tenía que tomar su medicina para su alergia. Hace una semana había estado con su familia en un restaurante, y el cocinero puso accidentalmente en su comida salsa de ostras, y eso le provocó una reacción alérgica. Así que tenía que tomar esa medicina todos los días a esa hora por dos semanas. Y Kate lo sabía. Una vez obtenido el permiso, abandonó el aula. Gordo, desde su asiento, veía a Lizzie, y no sabía la razón por la que se sentía tan perturbado. Miranda se sentía igual.

Lizzie salía por la puerta, mientras que Kate, desde una esquina, marcaba un número en su teléfono.

"¡Andie, ahora!" dijo ella.

Andie, mientras tanto, se puso en frente de la oficina del director, y engrasó el piso frente a la puerta, asegurándose de ser vista por la cámara de seguridad que vigilaba ese sector del pasillo. Luego se marchó de allí.

Lizzie caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al baño de niñas, y se encontró con Larry.

"Hola Larry… oye, ¿por qué no estás en clase?"

"Ah, hola Lizzie…. Pues yo… oye, tú espera, ¿qué haces aquí? Hace unos momentos te vi pasar por aquí y me dijiste que no te sentías bien…"

"¿Yo? Imposible… Acabo de salir del salón. Seguramente me confundiste con alguien más."

"No, claro que no. No estoy loco."

"Nadie ha dicho que lo estés. Y acabo de llegar aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que tienes allí?"

"Nada, nada…"

"¿Oh, nada?" preguntó Lizzie, con una mirada sospechosa.

"Nada, en verdad."

"Bueno… entonces te veré luego. Adiós."

"Adiós."

**-s-**

El nuevo director de la escuela, el señor Freeman, estaba en su despacho. La profesora Ungermayer había dejado el puesto hace una semana, así que se encontraba habituándose al nuevo ambiente de trabajo. Descubrió que necesitaba ciertos documentos que estaban en el Archivo, así que se dispuso a salir de la oficina para conseguirlos. El momento en que abrió la puerta y dio un paso, resbaló y cayó al piso.

"¡AYYYY!" gritó mientras se desplomaba.

El señor Dig, quien pasaba por el pasillo contiguo, escuchó el grito y acudió a ver qué sucedía.

"Señor Director, ¿qué…?"

"Señor Dig, ayúdeme"

El señor Dig intentó levantarlo, pero el director gimió de dolor.

"Mi brazo, creo que me lo rompí…"

"¿Cómo se cayó?"

"No lo sé, me resbalé…" se fijó en el piso y se dio cuenta de que estaba engrasado. – "Al parecer alguien quiso jugarme una broma. Y sabremos quién es. Llame a la enfermera por favor, y luego revisaremos la cinta de la cámara de seguridad que está en este pasillo. ¡Quien quiera que haya hecho esto será expulsado!"

El señor Dig se preguntaba quién podría haber hecho semejante cosa.

**-s-**

Lizzie encontró cerrado el baño de niñas. Larry la vio intentar abrir la puerta y al ver que estaba cerrada, regresó.

"Seguro que no pasa nada, Larry?" Lizzie preguntó de nuevo, con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que se daba cuenta de lo que Larry estaba haciendo.

"Seguro. Ve a clases, te estás perdiendo las explicaciones. Yo iré a la clase del segundo período."

"Bueno, si tú lo dices..." dijo Lizzie, y se dirigió al aula.

Larry cerró su casillero y escuchó un grito lejano en los pasillos. Volteó a ver en todas direcciones y vio a Lizzie entrando en ese instante en el aula. El grito venía de algún otro lado. No se preocupó mucho por eso, estaba más concentrado en hacer lo que tenía preparado para Miranda, así que salió al patio hasta el inicio del siguiente período.

Kate acudió al encuentro de Andie, esta vez, en el cuarto del conserje.

"¿Oíste el grito? Lizzie no estaba en el salón en ese momento. Creo que ya está en problemas… jejeje. Ahora quédate aquí, iré baño a recoger las cosas que dejamos allí... nadie te vio, ¿verdad?"

Andie titubeó.

"No, nadie me vio." Y sonrió pícaramente, tratando de hacer su mentira creíble.

"Bien. Ahora, Lizzie ya está fuera de esta escuela…"

Kate y Andie salieron de la escuela, con sonrisas perversas en sus rostros.

_"Bien, McGuire. Fase I completada." _Kate pensó. "_Fase II a la orden esta misma tarde. Qué bueno que pueda leer tus movimientos. Eres tan predecible"._ Pero en esos momentos, una voz dentro de sí le decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Una voz como la de… Lizzie. Pero la ignoró.

Algunos minutos después, Lizzie atendía a la clase, mientras que el señor Dig, sintiéndose triste y confundido, se dirigía al aula a buscarla. A llevarla ante el Subdirector para discutir lo que habían visto en la cinta de la cámara de seguridad del pasillo de la Dirección.

- - - -

_¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Por favor, dejen reviews. Esperen el próximo capítulo._


	7. Expulsada

_¡Holas holas!_

_Ha sido algún tiempo desde la última actualización. Pido disculpas._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews que me han llegado. El apoyo es importante. _

_Este capítulo es largo, así que pónganse cómodos y lean._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capítulo VII: Expulsada**

Alguien tocó a la puerta del aula de la clase de Historia de 10mo año.

"Señor Patterson" dijo la maestra de Historia. "Hágame el favor de mirar quién toca a la puerta."

El muchacho se levantó a atender. Quien golpeaba era el señor Dig.

"Maestra O'Connell, necesito llevarme a la señorita McGuire por unos momentos. Necesitan su presencia en la oficina del Subdirector." sentenció él, con una seriedad que asustó a todos quienes estaban en el salón.

Y al oír esto, Lizzie prácticamente saltó de su silla. Gordo y Miranda intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, al igual que el resto de la clase. ¿Por qué Lizzie, a la oficina del subdirector?

"¿A mí?" Preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

"Sí."

"Ya ha escuchado, señorita McGuire." dijo la profesora. "Acuda a ver para qué la necesitan allí."

"Pe… pero… "

"Vamos enseguida. Por favor." pidió el señor Dig.

Lizzie se levantó de su silla, mientras todos la miraban. Cuando alguien es llamado a la oficina del subdirector o del director… sólo puede significar algo bueno o algo realmente malo. Y el semblante de su maestro no daba señal de que la necesitaran allí para entregarle una medalla o algo por el estilo. Salió pues, acompañando al señor Dig.

Miranda y Gordo empezaron a susurrar:

_" ¿Para qué crees que necesiten a Lizzie allí? Ir a esa oficina puede significar que algo muy malo ha pasado"+ _ dijo ella.

_"No lo sé… me preocupa todo esto… no tengo ni idea sobre porqué se llevan a Lizzie de esa forma… Sólo espero que esté bien… Dios¿qué pasaría?"_+

Al oír lo susurros, la maestra les habló.

"Señor Gordon, señorita Sánchez, mejor permanezcan en silencio si no quieren salir de la clase."

"Lo sentimos…" dijeron los dos.

Gordo pensaba: _"¿Lizzie, Lizzie, qué está pasando?"_

**-s-**

Mientras Lizzie caminaba con su maestro, preguntó.

"Señor Dig¿para qué me llaman a la oficina del subdirector?"

"¿Lizzie, porqué hiciste algo tan terrible? Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer lo que has hecho."

"¿Hacer qué¿De qué está hablando, señor Dig?"

"Lizzie, por favor… siempre pensé que eras una chica tranquila y buena. Me siento triste por ti. Realmente no entiendo."

"Señor Dig, por favor no me confunda más… No tengo idea de a qué se está refiriendo. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible cree que hice?"

El señor Dig iba a responder, cuando llegaron a su destino.

"Señorita McGuire" dijo el subdirector, mientras hojeaba una carpeta. "Tome asiento, por favor."

Lizzie obedeció mecánicamente. Su cabeza era un mar de dudas. ¿Por qué rayos la buena niña McGuire estaba en ese lugar?

"Muy bien." Continuó él. "El acto de indisciplina cometido por usted sobrepasa las barreras, pues alguien ha salido herido. Realmente no me gusta hacer esto, pero debo informarle que se encuentra expulsada de esta institución. Se le…"

"¡Un momento!" protestó Lizzie. "No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero me gustaría que alguien me informara por qué estoy aquí. Con todo respeto, señor Subdirector, no he hecho nada como para ser expulsada. Por Dios¿qué está pasando?"

"Señorita McGuire, usted lo sabe bien… por favor."

"¡Le digo que no lo sé!"

"Señorita McGuire, usted engrasó el piso del pasillo de la oficina del director, y él, al salir, resbaló y se rompió el brazo. Ahora se lo han llevado al hospital para darle el tratamiento adecuado. Entonces, el responsable de esta acción debe ser sancionado. Me parece que usted no está en la edad de seguir haciendo ese tipo de bromas, sabiendo que puede dañar a alguien."

"¡Señor Subdirector, le juro que no he hecho nada!" dijo Lizzie, casi llorando.

"De acuerdo. Véalo por usted misma. Señor Dig, la cinta. Póngala en el VCR."

El maestro tomó la cinta que estaba en el escritorio y la puso en el aparato. Luego, las imágenes empezaron a correr. La quijada de Lizzie casi toca el suelo por el asombro que le causó ver esas imágenes. Era… ella, engrasando el piso del pasillo, luego de eso, el director saliendo de la oficina, cayendo, y tocándose su brazo que al parecer se había herido.

"No puede ser… No puede ser… Ésa no soy yo…" dijo Lizzie, llorando.

"Las imágenes no mienten, señorita McGuire. Ahora debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones."

"¡Señor Subdirector, le juro que yo no lo hice…!"

"Lo siento señorita McGuire. Llamaré a su padre."

"No, señor Subdirector, hay un malentendido aquí…"

"No hay malentendido, señorita McGuire. Usted lo hizo en este período, usted debió haber salido del salón en este período. Señor Dig, por favor llame a la señorita O'Connell para ratificar este asunto."

"Enseguida, señor." Dijo el señor Dig, y abandonó la oficina.

El subdirector preguntó a Lizzie el número de teléfono del trabajo de su padre. Después de dárselo, se soltó a llorar.

_"¿Dios mío, quién hizo esto y me está inculpando¿Y por qué?" _pensó ella.

**-s-**

El timbre sonó, indicando el fin del presente período, cuando el señor Dig llegó al salón donde Lizzie había estado recibiendo clases.

"Muy bien, alumnos," dijo la señorita O'Connell "nos vemos mañana. Por favor estudien la lección que les he dejado."

Dig entró al aula y pidió a la maestra que vaya con él a la dirección. Ella dijo que le esperara un momento mientras recogía sus cosas para salir. Entonces, Miranda y Gordo se acercaron a él para preguntarle sobre Lizzie.

"Señor Dig" - dijo Gordo - "¿por qué se llevó a Lizzie¿Qué pasó?"

"Sí señor Dig¿qué pasó? secundó Miranda.

"Lizzie ha hecho algo muy malo, algo que nunca creí que ella pudiera hacer. Ahora va a ser expulsada de la escuela." respondió Dig.

"¡QUÉ?" gritaron los dos a mismo tiempo. "¿Qué hizo Lizzie? Ella no puede haber hecho nada malo, tiene que ser un malentendido… ¿qué creen que hizo Lizzie?"

"Ella provocó que el director se cayera a la salida de su oficina, y se rompiera el brazo, las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo del director la filmaron mientras engrasaba el piso de la salida. Y lo hizo hoy en el transcurso de esta hora de clase. ¿Ella abandonó el salón algún momento en el transcurso de este período, verdad?"

Los dos se quedaron estupefactos… Lizzie, en verdad, salió por unos momentos del salón… Gordo respondió:

"Sí, ella salió por unos momentos, pero…"

"¿Lo ven? Yo tampoco lo quería creer, pero la evidencia está en la cinta de la cámara… Lo siento… Yo también me encuentro apesadumbrado por todo esto, pero el Subdirector ya ha decidido que sea expulsada, y está a punto de llamar a Sam McGuire para avisarle de todo esto…"

Los ojos de Miranda se vidriaron. La cara de Gordo tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

"Lo siento…" dijo el señor Dig, al tiempo que salía con la maestra O'Connell.

"No puede ser… Lizzie no puede haber hecho eso… Alguien más tuvo que haber sido. Alguien de seguro está conspirando contra ella." Gordo afirmó.

"Pero Gordo, el señor Dig dice que tienen la evidencia, y además ella sí salió durante el período anterior." Miranda dijo titubeante.

"¿Qué¿Cómo puedes creer que Lizzie hizo tal cosa…?"

"Perdón… no quise dudar de Lizzie…"

"No deberías. Ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de ayudar a Lizzie. Aunque digan que tienen evidencias, no lo creo. No lo creo. Averiguaremos quién está detrás de todo esto."

"Está bien, Gordo." dijo Miranda. "Pero, recojamos las cosas de Lizzie. El período ya terminó."

"Ok. Vamos a la oficina del subdirector."

**-s-**

"Señor Dig… ¿para qué vamos al ver al subdirector?" preguntó la profesora.

Él explicó todo lo sucedido. Ella no lo podía creer. Y llegaron a la oficina.

"Señorita O'Connell" dijo el subdirector. "Me figuro que el señor Dig ya le habrá puesto al tanto de lo sucedido. Ahora dígame. ¿La señorita McGuire ha abandonado el salón durante el período anterior?"

"Pues, sí…" dijo ella.

"Entonces no hay nada más que discutir. Llamaré al señor McGuire. Lo siento, Lizzie."

Lizzie aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. En esos momentos Miranda y Gordo llegaron a la oficina.

"¡Miranda¡Gordo!" exclamó ella.

"¿Alumnos, en qué puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó el subdirector.

"Queremos hablar con usted" Gordo respondió. "Lizzie no hecho nada de lo que la están culpando."

"Lo siento, señores." Respondió el hombre. "Esto no está abierto a debate. Existen pruebas que apuntan como culpable a Lizzie McGuire. Lo siento. Ahora regresen a sus clases. El siguiente período ya debe haber empezado."

"Pero, señor…" suplicó Miranda.

"Ya he dicho, estudiantes. ¿Es que acaso tienen pruebas que demuestren lo contrario?"

Gordo se quedó mudo. No tenía tales pruebas.

"Tiene que escucharme." Gordo acertó a decir, al fin.

"Regresen a sus salones." dijo el hombre al fin. Estaba renuente a escucharlos.

"Está bien." dijo Gordo. "Pero, Lizzie, te prometo que te voy a sacar de ésta. Yo creo en ti y sé que tú no lo hiciste."

"Señor Gordon. Por favor retírese. No quiero sancionarlo, siendo usted tan buen estudiante." amenazó el subdirector.

El ambiente se sentía tenso. Lizzie, Miranda, el señor Dig y la maestra O'Connell miraron asustados a los dos hombres.

En el rostro de Gordo se dibujó una expresión de enojo al ver a la autoridad que estaba en frente de él. Pero decidió obedecer. Si quería ayudar a Lizzie no podía darse el lujo de meterse en problemas.

"Está bien. Vámonos, Miranda."

Miranda siguió a Gordo, no sin antes decirle a Lizzie: "Aquí están tus cosas. Todo va a salir bien, Lizzie… Te lo prometo."

"Gracias, Miranda…" Lizzie respondió. "Espero que así sea."

Caminando al salón para atender a su próxima clase, ambos trataban de sacar una conclusión acerca de quién podría ser quien suplantó a Lizzie y le jugó la broma al director.

"Estoy segura de que esto tiene que ver con la bruja de Kate" dijo Miranda, sin dudar "Esa víbora disfruta de hacer imposible la vida de Lizzie."

"Es lo más probable, Miranda." Gordo respondió. "Ella no ha venido a clases hoy, pero eso no implica que ella no pueda haber sido."

"No puedo creer que van a expulsar a Lizzie… no puedo creerlo…" dijo Miranda, y el la lágrimas empezaba a rodar por sus mejillas otra vez.

"No llores, Miranda. Te aseguro que solucionaremos este problema y sacaremos a Lizzie de este tremendo aprieto. Ahora démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde."

Al mismo tiempo. Larry Tudgeman se dirigía a la clase siguiente, y al ver a Miranda con los ojos húmedos y a Gordo preocupado, confirmó lo que había escuchado, los rumores que se corrían sobre el accidente al director y sobre que Lizzie era la responsable, rumores iniciados por sus compañeros de la clase anterior. Ahora comprendía de dónde vino el grito que escuchó cuando estaba en su casillero, y no creía que Lizzie lo haya hecho. No al menos con las cosas que sabía.

"Hola chicos…" dijo Larry, acercándose a Gordo y Miranda… "Me enteré de lo que pasó…"

"Hola Larry." Miranda respondió. "¿No te parece injusto¿Crees que Lizzie sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible?"

"Por supuesto que no. Lizzie es una chica de buen corazón y no sería capaz de dañar a alguien de esa manera."

"Larry, por favor, ayúdanos a resolver esto… Gordo y yo estamos seguros de que alguien más lo hizo… ayúdame a encontrar al responsable…"

La mirada de los ojos negros de Miranda conmovió y convenció a Larry, más de lo que cualquier otra persona con esa expresión lo hubiera hecho. Además, era su deber de amigo con Lizzie.

"Claro, que los ayudaré… Gordo, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"Así es, Tudgeman. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sobre esto hoy al almuerzo?"

"Me parece bien. Bueno, ahora siéntense que acaba de llegar el profesor."

Los tres se sentaron, y mientras atendían a sus clases, trataban de juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas que terminarían de armar a toda costa.

**-s-**

Mientras tanto, Sam McGuire llegaba a la escuela en su auto. No comprendía para qué lo habían llamado, Lizzie era un ejemplo de conducta y no le daba problemas. Lo había demostrado durante los últimos meses. Era completamente responsable, ya no peleaba con su hermano, podía quedarse en casa sola y controlar perfectamente la situación, tenía buenas calificaciones… en fin…

Al llegar a la subdirección, se encontró con Lizzie y el subdirector. Ella lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, y este último le explicó lo que pasaba y hasta le mostró el video que incriminaba a Lizzie. Pero una vez que terminó la exposición del maestro, Sam no lo creía.

"Señor Subdirector, yo conozco a mi hija y puedo asegurarle que la persona que aparece en esa cinta no es mi hija. Se trata de una conspiración."

"Señor McGuire, no hay lugar a confusiones. Las pruebas son muy claras."

"Usted dirá lo que quiera, pero ésa no es mi hija."

"Lo siento, señor, pero no hay nada que hacer."

Lizzie miraba a su padre con una expresión de angustia.

"Vámonos papá. Creo que cualquier esfuerzo es inútil. Mejor recojo mis cosas y nos vamos…"

"Señor Subdirector, por favor…" dijo Sam.

"Señor McGuire, créame que odio hacer esto, pero no puedo dejar sin castigo este acto de indisciplina."

"Bien…"

Lizzie y su padre se levantaron de sus sillas, y salieron de la oficina.

"Papá… no sé quién me ha hecho esto... Ahora que me expulsaron ya no podré estar todos los días con Miranda y… Gordo…"

"No te preocupes. Nada cambiará entre ustedes. Pero todavía no entiendo quién te pudo hacer esto…"

Lizzie pensaba: _"Kate…"_

No es que quisiera culparla. Pero¿quién además de ella trataba de hacer su vida miserable? Nadie. Nadie más que ella supiera.

**-s-**

El día transcurrió. Gordo, Miranda y Larry supieron en el 4to período que Lizzie había sido expulsada de la escuela, y que Sam la había llevado a casa ya.

A la hora del almuerzo, los tres se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería para hablar.

"¿Bien, chicos, qué han pensado sobre todo esto?" Miranda comenzó.

"El subdirector nos dijo que Lizzie hizo eso durante el primer período. Díganme¿cuántas veces dejó Lizzie el salón durante el primer período?" preguntó Larry.

"Una, para tomar su medicina." Gordo respondió.

"Porque durante el primer período yo estuve afuera, en el pasillo, y la vi dos veces…"

"¿Qué¡Eso es imposible¡Lizzie sólo dejó el salón una vez!" Miranda exclamó.

"Lo más extraño es" - continuó Larry - "que la primera vez, ella se rehusó a mirarme directamente a la cara, y su voz sonaba… no sé, un poco… diferente… y la segunda vez que la vi, me sorprendió verla pasar de nuevo por allí, y en efecto ella me dijo que era la primera vez que salía del aula… Entonces…"

"…Entonces sugieres que alguien la suplantó." Gordo finalizó.

"Exacto. Lizzie aparentemente salió para ir al baño, pero lo encontró cerrado, yo la vi tratar de abrirlo, pero como no pudo, regresó al aula. Ella no fue a ningún otro lado. Por lo tanto, si ella salió una sola vez del aula, es imposible que ella fuera quien le jugó esa broma al director."

"Pero, Larry¿no pudiste ver claramente quién era la primera 'Lizzie' con la que te encontraste?" Miranda preguntó.

"No. Ya les dije que no me dejó verla claramente a la cara. Pero su ropa y su cabello eran idénticos a los de la Lizzie que sí vi bien. Además su estatura era la misma que la de Lizzie. A excepción de su voz y su extraña actitud, hubiera jurado que la primera persona que vi era Lizzie en realidad…"

"Entonces creo que podemos decir que alguien a suplantado a Lizzie." concluyó Miranda. "Pero dime algo Larry¿qué hacías tú afuera del aula?"

Larry se sonrojó sobremanera.

"Eh… uh… bueno… Miranda¿por qué preguntas eso? No es importante ahora. Lo que sí es importante es cómo probar que la chica de la cinta de la cámara de seguridad no es Lizzie…"

Miranda y Gordo miraron a Larry con una expresión sospechosa. Pero como él les estaba ayudando, no esra probable que él estuviese tramando algo… además todos lo saben… es Tudgeman…

"Y estoy seguro de que el subdirector no nos dará la cinta." dijo Gordo.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos.

"¿Qué tal si la 'tomamos prestada'¡Gordo, podemos llevarla a tu casa y analizarla con tus programas de edición de video!".

Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Quieres que la robemos?" preguntó Larry.

"No, sólo dije 'tomarla prestada'. La devolveremos después."

"¿Pero, cómo?"

"Podemos venir esta noche a la escuela y tomar la cinta."

"¿Sí, pero qué tal si nos descubren? Entonces los tres junto a Lizzie tendríamos que buscar una nueva escuela." Gordo dijo.

"No, eso no pasará. Seremos cautelosos."

"Está bien." Gordo dijo. ¿Qué sugieres?"

"Vendremos esta noche, saltaremos el cerramiento, entraremos por las bodegas detrás del gimnasio, buscaremos la llave en la oficina del conserje, entraremos a la oficina del subdirector, tomaremos la cinta y saldremos por donde entramos. ¿Me apoyan?"

Gordo suspiró.

"Claro. Lo haremos."

"Yo me anoto también. ¡Es la hora de probar mis hechuras de James Bond!" dijo Larry, en son de broma.

Miranda y Gordo lo miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué¿No puedo hacer una broma?"

Miranda sonrió. Gordo movió la cabeza y dijo: "Tudgeman…"

**-s-**

Gordo y Miranda salieron de la última clase del día.

"Vamos a casa de Lizzie. De seguro necesita que estemos con ella en estos momentos." Miranda pidió.

"Está bien. Pero déjame llamar a casa para avisar que llegaré más tarde."

Los dos se acercaron a una cabina telefónica y llamaron a sus respectivas casas.Al llegar, tocaron el timbre, y Jo McGuire salió a atender.

"Miranda, Gordo, qué gusto me da verlos... pasen por favor." Dijo Jo.

"Gracias, señora McGuire" Gordo respondió "Vinimos a ver cómo se encuentra Lizzie."

"Ella no está muy bien. Todo esto ha sido muy repentino… Al inicio realmente dudé… con una prueba como la que tiene el subdirector creo que cualquiera hubiera dudado, pero Sam me dijo lo que vio… y me asegura que la chica del video no es Lizzie."

"Nosotros tampoco creemos que Lizzie sea culpable. Es por eso que estamos aquí"

"Entonces pasen. Les prepararé algo de comer."

Los dos pasaron y encontraron a Lizzie sentada en las escaleras de la terraza del patio.

"Lizzie…" Miranda la llamó.

Lizzie volteó a ver, y al encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, la expresión triste de su rostro se tornó en una sonrisa, y se apresuró a abrazarlos.

"Miranda, Gordo, gracias por venir…" les dijo.

"Lizzie, sé que esto puede sonar estúpido, pero ¿ya te sientes un poco mejor?" Miranda preguntó.

"Creo que un poco. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de tener que ir a una escuela nueva."

"¡Eso nunca!" exclamó Gordo. "¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos cuando acabábamos el 8vo grado¿Que acabábamos juntos la secundaria y acabaríamos juntos la preparatoria?"

"Pero, Gordo¡me expulsaron¡No puedo volver a la escuela¡Alguien se hizo pasar por mí, y la filmaron con esas cámaras, no puedo hacer nada contra eso!"

"Claro que sí… Miranda, Tudgeman y yo vamos a descubrir al culpable…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tenemos un plan. Y te prometo que hallaremos al culpable en el menor tiempo posible. ¡Tenemos que limpiar tu nombre y hacer que el verdadero responsable pague por lo que ha hecho!"

"Pero…"

"No hay nada que decir Lizzie. Confía en nosotros… confía en mí…"

Gordo la miraba tiernamente, y Lizzie lo miró de la misma forma.

Al ver esto, Miranda se dio cuenta de que posiblemente ella debería estar en otro lugar en ese momento así que dijo:

"Ejem… eh… yo… yo voy a ver si la señora McGuire necesita ayuda… regreso en unos momentos."

"Está bien." Gordo respondió. Y con una mirada él le dijo: _"¡Miranda, eres fantástica!"_

"Gordo, me siento muy mal por todo esto." Lizzie empezó.

"Y yo también."

"No quiero ir a otra escuela… no quiero alejarme de Miranda ni de ti."

"Eso no pasará, Lizzie. Te lo prometo."

"Gracias."

Un silencio se hizo presente. Un silencio incómodo.

"Lizzie." Gordo dijo al fin.

"¿Qué pasa?" respondió ella.

"No sé si con todo esto, piensas aún en ir a la fiesta de Parker."

"Ya les pedí permiso a mis padres… pero no sé si quieran que vaya aún… no sé si yo quiero ir aún… no quiere exponerme a las burlas o las miradas extrañas de mis compañeros… las mismas miradas que todos me dedicaron cuando salía de la escuela con mi papá, porque todos creen que yo lo hice… ya sé que no me debe importar lo que digan los demás, como tú siempre me has dicho, pero creo que no lo soportaría…"

"Lizzie, si puedo arreglar todo esto como te lo he prometido… bueno, hasta antes del viernes… ¿irías a la fiesta conmigo?"

_"Suerte o muerte."_ Pensó Gordo, mientras sentía el tiempo detenerse.

Lizzie se sintió feliz… esperaba que todo se solucione, esperaba poder ir a ese baile con Gordo.

Después de unos pocos segundos, que para Gordo fueron varios siglos, Lizzie acertó a decir:

"Claro…"

"_Claro… claro… claro…" _resonó en la mente de Gordo.

"¿En serio, Lizzie?" preguntó él, emocionado. Pero se dio cuenta de que esa reacción resultaba exagerada ante lo que era solamente la aceptación de Lizzie para ir al baile, así que de inmediato dijo:

"Eh… quiero decir… gracias, Lizzie… Nos vamos a divertir mucho en la fiesta..."

"Sí…" respondió ella.

Gordo no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarla. Ella recibió el gesto con reciprocidad.

Abrazados como estaban, oyeron una voz detrás de ellos, una voz que les hizo sentir un escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas.

"Hola, McGuire" – siseó alguien con maldad.

Los dos voltearon a ver.

Era Kate.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Un review nunca le hace daño a nadie. :)_


	8. Sé quién es el culpable

_Hola a todos… _

_Perdón por el retraso con la actualización. Trataré de hacerlo más seguido. Ya saben, la universidad es un infierno…_

_Bueno, basta de excusas. Gracias y espero que le guste._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Capítulo VIII: Sé quién es el culpable**

**-s-**

_"Lizzie." Gordo dijo al fin._

_"¿Qué pasa?" respondió ella._

_"No sé si con todo esto, piensas aún en ir a la fiesta de Parker."_

_"Ya les pedí permiso a mis padres… pero no sé si quieran que vaya aún… no sé si yo quiero ir aún… no quiere exponerme a las burlas o las miradas extrañas de mis compañeros… las mismas miradas que todos me dedicaron cuando salía de la escuela con mi papá, porque todos creen que yo lo hice… ya sé que no me debe importar lo que digan los demás, como tú siempre me has dicho, pero creo que no lo soportaría…"_

_"Lizzie, si puedo arreglar todo esto como te lo he prometido… bueno, hasta antes del viernes… ¿irías a la fiesta conmigo?"_

_"Suerte o muerte." Pensó Gordo, mientras sentía el tiempo detenerse._

_Lizzie se sintió feliz… esperaba que todo se solucione, esperaba poder ir a ese baile con Gordo._

_Después de unos pocos segundos, que para Gordo fueron varios siglos, Lizzie acertó a decir:_

_"Claro…"_

_"Claro… claro… claro…" resonó en la mente de Gordo._

_"¿En serio, Lizzie?" preguntó él, emocionado. Pero se dio cuenta de que esa reacción resultaba exagerada ante lo que era solamente la aceptación de Lizzie para ir al baile, así que de inmediato dijo:_

_"Eh… quiero decir… gracias, Lizzie… Nos vamos a divertir mucho en la fiesta..."_

_"Sí…" respondió ella._

_Gordo no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarla. Ella recibió el gesto con reciprocidad._

_Abrazados como estaban, oyeron una voz detrás de ellos, una voz que les hizo sentir un escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas._

_"Hola, McGuire" – siseó alguien con maldad._

_Los dos voltearon a ver._

_Era Kate._

**-s-**

Después de dejar a Lizzie y Gordo, Miranda se dirigió a la cocina para buscar a la señora McGuire, pero no estaba allí. Supuso que Jo estaría en el piso de arriba, así que subió las escaleras y de hecho, la encontró allí, en la habitación de Lizzie.

"Señora McGuire"

"Hola Miranda, tengo que doblar estas sábanas de Lizzie, luego iré a la cocina a prepararles algo de comer. ¿Por qué no me ayudas para terminar esto más rápido?"

"Claro." Miranda respondió.

Mientras hacía aquello, Miranda comentó:

"Qué mala suerte, lo que pasó hoy."

"Sí, así es…. Creo que ahora Lizzie irá a la preparatoria Cresthaven, Sam y yo haremos los trámites para transferirla, así que creo que irá allá desde el próximo lunes."

"¿La preparatoria Cresthaven?" Miranda preguntó. "¿Por qué allí?"

"Bueno, es la escuela más cercana después de la preparatoria Hillridge"

Al oír "Preparatoria Cresthaven" el recuerdo de alguien se vino a la mente de Miranda.

"Andie" susurró.

Recordó entonces la forma en que Andie pretendía ser idéntica a Lizzie cuando empezaban el octavo grado, y cómo algunos la confundían con Lizzie cuando hizo eso. Recordó lo mal que terminaron las cosas entre Lizzie y ella, y cómo Andie se hizo amiga de Kate. Miranda había escuchado que Andie iba a la preparatoria Cresthaven.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jo.

"Eh… Nada. Pero si hay una posibilidad de probar la inocencia de Lizzie, ella no tendría que ir allí, y podría quedarse en nuestra escuela."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Jo preguntó, con un dejo de sospecha en su voz.

Miranda pensó en decirle a Jo sobre el plan que había hecho con Gordo y Larry, pero de inmediato lo pensó mejor y decidió que ella no debería saberlo.

"Bueno, no sé. Probablemente el señor Adams pueda cambiar de opinión, talvez podamos encontrar una forma de demostrarle que Lizzie no lo hizo… No quiero que Lizzie vaya a otra escuela"

"Lo sé, cielo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Además, nada va a cambiar entre ustedes, seguirán siendo mejores amigos."

Miranda pensó que esta situación se parecía mucho a cuando Gordo fue promovido a preparatoria. Pero esta vez, quien iba a otra escuela no lo hacía por una buena razón.

"Bueno, eso es cierto…" Miranda dijo, mientras continuaba doblando sábanas.

**-s-**

"Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Gordo preguntó, sorprendido. Últimamente le había dado por asustarlo, apareciéndose de la nada cunado menos se lo esperaba.

"Bueno." Kate respondió. "Oí sobre lo que pasó hoy en la escuela. Sólo vine a decirle a Lizzie que en verdad siento que eso haya sucedido." Dijo ella, en un tono increíblemente fingido.

Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Gordo, al verla y oírla, supo que no se tramaba nada bueno. Y no estaba equivocado.

"Gracias, Kate." Lizzie dijo, secamente. Durante las últimas horas había estado tratando de deducir quién era el culpable de su mala suerte. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que Kate era la persona que ella trataba de descubrir. ¿Había alguien más que quisiera transformar su vida en un desastre? ¿Había alguien que la odie gratuitamente y de esa forma?

"No es la gran cosa, Lizzie." Kate continuó hablando, caminando hacia donde ellos estaban, y se sentó junto a Gordo. "Estoy segura de que encontrarás una escuela nueva en la que podrás recomenzar, una en la que tengas mejor suerte, quizá hasta podrías ser popular. O…"

"Kate, para, por favor." Gordo dijo, empezándose a sentir irritado por la impertinencia de Kate. "Lizzie volverá a nuestra escuela. Ella no hizo nada de lo que la culpan. Así que no tendrá que buscar una nueva escuela. Yo me encargaré de esto. ¡Buscaré al verdadero responsable y me aseguraré de que reciba el casto que merece por su atrevimiento!"

Al oír esto, Kate se sintió asustada. Gordo hablaba muy en serio. ¿Qué tal si descubría que ella estaba detrás de todo? Trató de ocultar su sorpresa y continuó hablando.

"Ayyyy…. Gordo, siempre eres tan dulce. Es tan lindo de tu parte que quieras ayudar a Lizzie a salir de este problema. Ella no podría ser más afortunada al tener alguien como tú."

Lizzie oyó esto, y regresó a ver bruscamente. ¿Por qué razón Kate estaba diciéndole ese tipo de cosas a Gordo?

Gordo empezó a sentirse incómodo por el tono meloso en que Kate hablaba. Ella se aferró a su brazo.

"Lizzie, quisiera tener uno como el que tú tienes…" dijo Kate, refiriéndose a Gordo. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

Ahora, Lizzie y Gordo la miraban. Lizzie, sintiéndose enfadada; Gordo, sintiéndose avergonzado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Lizzie le preguntó.

"Vamos, Lizzie, quiero decir, uno como Gordo."

"Kate, deja de decir tonterías…" Gordo exigió, tratando de zafarse de ella.

"¿Te molesta que alguien te haga halagos?" Kate preguntó.

"No, pero…."

"Bueno, sólo quería que me des algo."

"¿Que te dé algo? ¿Qué?" Gordo preguntó, nerviosamente.

"Esto…"

Con un rápido movimiento, Kate llevó su mano a la mejilla de Gordo, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y lo besó rápidamente en los labios, enfrente de una Lizzie completamente estupefacta.

"Pero, Kate, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Lizzie gritó. "Y Gordo, ¿por qué se lo permites?"

"Eh… uh… ehh…" Gordo balbuceó, tratando de entender lo que pasó, frunciéndose, limpiándose los labios con la manga.

"Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, McGuire. Ha sido un gusto, Nos veremos." Dijo Kate, poniéndose de pie, para luego caminar a la puerta.

En ese momento Miranda se dirigía hacia donde Lizzie y Gordo estaban. Pero al encontrase con Kate, se detuvo, enfurecida.

"¿Kate? Me gustaría saber qué haces aquí, víbora. ¿Viniste a burlarte de Lizzie? ¿A restregarle en la cara lo que pasó hoy en la escuela?"

"Ése no es tu asunto, niña imbécil. Ya me voy."

Miranda trató de abofetearla, pero cuando levantó la mano y la dirigió hacia el rostro de Kate, la rubia la detuvo, justo antes de tocar su mejilla.

Las dos se miraban directamente a los ojos, sus rostros separados sólo por unos pocos centímetros. Los ojos de Miranda estaban inyectados con furia, y una expresión de desprecio se hacía patente en los ojos de Kate.

"Mejor tranquilízate, _Randa."_ Dijo Kate, soltando la mano de Miranda. Luego se fue.

Miranda la vio salir, luego se apresuró a ir afuera a donde estaban sus amigos.

"Lizzie, ¿estás bien?" preguntó.

"De hecho… no." Lizzie murmuró, con pena visible en su rostro. Se levantó y se marchó corriendo a su habitación.

"¡Lizzie, espera!" Gordo pidió, pero ella no se detuvo. Jo bajaba las escaleras en ese instante, y se encontró con Lizzie. Preocupada, preguntó:

"¿Lizzie?"

Su hija no le puso atención y continuó con su camino al cuarto, en donde se encerró.

"Gordo… ¿Qué pasó?" Miranda preguntó.

"Algo que todavía no creo"

"¿Qué?" inquirió ella, impaciente.

"Kate… me… besó…."

Miranda abrió la boca por el asombro y trató de decir algo, pero no pudo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Me tomó por sorpresa! ¡No creí que iba a hacer algo así!" dijo él.

"No lo puedo creer… ¡Corre, vamos a ver si Lizzie se encuentra bien!"

Fueron a ver a Lizzie, pero Jo los detuvo en el camino.

"Miranda, ¿con quién discutías? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Lizzie se fue a su habitación de esa forma?"

Gordo bajó la cabeza y Miranda explicó: "Kate estuvo aquí y sólo vino solamente a fastidiar a Lizzie."

"Ay, no…" dijo Jo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No sé que hacer, esto tiene que parar. Lizzie siempre me está diciendo que Kate la molesta. Vamos a ver cómo está."

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de su habitación, la llamaron.

"Lizzie…" la llamó Jo.

"¡Déjenme sola!"

"Lizzie, por favor…" Miranda rogó.

"¡Dije que me dejen sola!"·

"Lizzie, por favor, abre la puerta…" Gordo suplicó.

No hubo respuesta. Solamente la oyeron sollozar.

"No tiene caso que la sigamos llamando. Mejor esperemos a que se calme." Jo sugirió. "Vamos, chicos, vamos a la cocina."

Ellos bajaron. Miranda le dio un leve codazo a Gordo y susurró: "¡Tienes que explicarme todo lo que pasó!"

"Bien, bien…" respondió él.

**-s-**

Miranda y Gordo permanecieron en la casa McGuire por un rato más. Lizzie aún se negaba a hablar.

"Bueno, señora McGuire." Miranda dijo. "Ya nos vamos. Más tarde la llamaré para tratar de hablar. Por favor cuídela."

"No hay problema, Miranda. Ya querrá hablar cuando esté más tranquila."

"Adiós, señora McGuire." Se despidió Gordo.

"Adió, chicos."

Gordo y Miranda cruzaron el portal y caminaron por la vereda.

"Ahora, Gordo, por favor dime exactamente qué pasó."

Gordo respiró profundo y dijo:

"Mira… Lizzie y yo estábamos platicando. Yo trataba de consolarla y alegrarla. Luego le pedí que fuera conmigo a la fiesta de Parker y…"

"¿La invitaste?" Miranda preguntó bruscamente.

"Sí, la invité…. Pero ¿sabes?…" Gordo se sentó en el borde de la vereda, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. "Me siento muy confundido."

"Gordo…" Miranda susurró y se arrodilló atrás de él.

"Estoy tan confundido… Logré invitarla… Debo confesar que aunque estaba decidido a hacerlo, en ese preciso momento se me hizo difícil, pero lo hice. Luego la abracé. Entonces fue cuando pensé que no había ya razones para permanecer en silencio. ¿Por qué esperar a la fiesta para hacerlo? Así que iba a decirle cuánto la quiero, estaba ya listo para decirle que siempre la he querido…"

Gordo tuvo que esforzarse para contener sus sollozos. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

"Gordo, por favor, no…" Miranda le dijo, abrazándolo.

"Luego se apareció Kate. Yo sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones. Empezó a hablarle a Lizzie con la hipocresía saliéndosele por los poros, luego empezó a hablarme en un tono muy empalagoso. Me tomó por el brazo y traté de zafarme, pero no pude… y ya sabes el resto. Lizzie debe odiarme ahora."

"¡Lizzie nunca te odiaría! ¿Y ves por qué le afectó tanto? ¡Ella te quiere!"

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento? ¡Por qué?"

"La oportunidad vendrá, estoy segura. Ahora, tenemos que alistarnos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan, tenemos que conseguir las videocintas… ¿Por qué no vas a casa y te cambias de ropa? Usa ropas negras. Voy a llamar a Larry, me dijo que conseguiría una ganzúa o algún tipo de llave maestra, y terminaremos de formular los detalles del plan."

"Bien, lo que digas."

"Y Gordo, por favor, cálmate. Hablaré con Lizzie. Todo va a estar bien."

Ambos se levantaron. Miranda tenía que admitir que esta situación era un poco extraña. Gordo, ¿casi llorando o llorando? Era algo que no se hubiera esperado ver, Gordo era quien no dejaba que los demás vean cuando estaba deprimido o triste.

"Gracias, Miranda." Él dijo, y la abrazó.

Tomaron diferentes caminos, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.

**-s-**

Lizzie, en su habitación, ya había dejado de llorar.

"_¿Por qué reaccioné de esa forma?"_ Pensó. Ella sabía que Gordo nunca hubiera besado a Kate a propósito.

"_¡En el momento del beso él no hizo nada para separase de ella!" le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza._

"_¡Él estaba sorprendido, es por eso que no reaccionó a tiempo!"_ Ella le respondió a esa vocecita.

Jo golpeó a su puerta.

"¡Lizzie, cariño, por favor, abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo!" ella pidió.

Lizzie pensó que si había alguien con quien podría hablar de todo lo sucedido durante los últimos días, era seguro que esa persona sería su madre. Talvez Matt también, pero ella era mujer, y su madre podría entenderla mejor.

Así que abrió la puerta y abrazó a su madre, llorando otra vez.

Lizzie habló, habló y habló… de su cita en el Frijol Digital con Gordo, de sus intentos fallidos por confesar sus sentimientos, de cuán molesta había sido Kate durante los últimos meses, del incidente por el que fue injustamente expulsada de la escuela, de que Gordo la había invitado a la fiesta de Parker. Y sobre cómo le dolió ver a Kate besando al chico que ella amaba.

Jo no hizo nada más que escuchar al inicio. Luego le habló a Lizzie, consolándola y aconsejándola, y asegurándole que siempre podría contar con ella. Dos mujeres, dos mejores amigas.

**-s-**

Miranda, Larry y Gordo dieron excusas creíbles a sus padres para salir aquella noche.

Eran las 20:15 cuando Gordo tomó el autobús para ir al Frijol Digital, donde había acordado encontrarse con sus amigos. Se veía un poco extraño vistiendo completamente de negro.

"_El color de mi ropa va con el de mis ánimos…" _pensó. No podía evitar sentirse triste por lo sucedido en la tarde en casa de Lizzie. Trató de llamarla, pero ella aún no quería hablar con nadie.

Cuando entró al Frijol Digital, contrario a lo que había pensado, no llamó la atención de nadie en lo absoluto.

"_Talvez no me veo tan raro como creía…"_

De inmediato, miró a dos chicas que estaban al fondo.

"_¿Kate y Andie?"_

Repentinamente tuvo un presentimiento. Se acercó sigilosamente, tratando de oír de qué hablaban. Muchas cosas empezaron a tomar forma en su cabeza.

"_Alguien usó un doble de Lizzie para meterla en aprietos. Tudgeman vio a esa persona y no puede decir si aquella chica era en verdad o no Lizzie. Pero, la única persona que podría hacerse pasar tan perfectamente por Lizzie es…"_

Miró a Andie, escondiéndose detrás de una planta.

"_Lizzie y Miranda se pelearon, y ahora Andie es amiga de Kate. Kate odia a Lizzie aún más ahora por causa mía…"_

De repente, las dos chicas se levantaron y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, conversando. Gordo oyó una parte de su plática.

"Bien, Andie, todo salió tal y como lo planeamos. Lizzie fue expulsada y es seguro que ahora está furiosa con Gordo. Nadie me rechaza, y si no consigo lo que quiero, me aseguro de que nadie más lo tenga." Kate dijo, sonriendo perversamente.

"Sí, seguro…" Andie respondió. No sonaba muy contenta.

Kate se detuvo y le preguntó:

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No querías vengarte de Lizzie también?"

"Sí, pero…"

"No digas nada más, vamos a ver si la bolsa con la peluca y las ropas ya ha sido llevada por los basureros."

"Bien." Dijo Andie.

Ambas chicas salieron de Frijol Digital.

"_Así que ellas fueron…" _Gordo pensó. _"Es por eso que no fue a la escuela hoy… pensó que como no había ido a la escuela, no se podría sospechar de ella por el incidente… Ahora, ¿de qué bolsa están hablando?"_

Gordo las siguió tratando lo mejor que podía de no ser notado. Las vio en el callejón de al lado del Frijol Digital, mirando a un contenedor de basura.

"Aún está allí." Kate dijo. "Vámonos, los basureros se la llevarán tarde o temprano."

Las dos chicas continuaron su camino a través del callejón y desaparecieron en las esquina. Gordo se acercó al contenedor y vio la bolsa. _"Es la misma bolsa que las vi llevando ayer…" _pensó. Dentro de la bolsa estaban una peluca rubia, ropas idénticas a las que Lizzie vestía por la mañana, y algunos accesorios de mujer. _"Lo que Miranda y yo pensamos es correcto, Kate es quien lo hizo todo."_

"¿Gordo, qué haces allí?" preguntó una voz.

Gordo se sobresaltó y regresó a ver.

"¡Miranda, si haces eso otra vez me vas a matar del susto!" dijo él.

"Perdón, pero, ¿qué buscas en la basura? ¡Si tienes hambre vamos, te invito algo aquí en el Frijol Digital!" bromeó Miranda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Muy chistosa." Gordo le respondió, sintiéndose un poco molesto, pero a la vez divertido por la broma. "Pero mira, como lo pensábamos, Kate está detrás de todo."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tal parece que Kate usó a Andie para hacerla pasar por Lizzie, aprovechando su facilidad para imitarla. Y lo que estaba tomando de la basura es la bolsa que tiene la peluca y la ropa que usaron para hacerlo."

"Uh… eh... eh…" Miranda dijo, tomando la bolsa y mirando dentro de ella. "Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Ellas estuvieron aquí hace algunos minutos, y las oí hablar del plan que habían hecho para que expulsen a Lizzie de la escuela."

Miranda desvió la vista a un lado, apretando los dientes, empuñando las manos.

"Así que fue la idiota manicurada de Kate…"

"Sí. Ya sabemos quién lo hizo. Pero tenemos que pensar e una forma de hacer que confiesen, y la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada."

"Ella quiere realmente alejar a Lizzie de ti… es por eso que hace todo esto. Cielos, ¡está obsesionada! Ya se me ponía algo como esto, Andie…" Miranda comentó.

"Kate está un poco… desequilibrada. Y Andie, ya la conocemos. Necesita una personalidad, la pobre chica." Dijo Gordo.

"Ya pensaremos en algo para demostrar que Kate es la culpable. Pero aún necesitamos las cintas." Apuntó Miranda. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Larry?"

"Hola, chicos, perdón por el retraso." Larry dijo, uniéndose a ellos en ese momento.

"¡Al fin!" exclamó Miranda. "Pensé que no te aparecerías."

Gordo le contó a Larry lo que había visto y oído. Larry no se sorprendió demasiado pues sabía de lo que Kate era capaz.

"Así que," dijo Larry. "las cosas ya tienen sentido ahora, estábamos en lo correcto."

El trío tomó el autobús para ir a la escuela. Eran casi las diez y cuarto de la noche cuando llegaron. Larry les instruyó:

"Aquí hay dos linternas, una para ustedes dos y otra para mí. Úsenlas sólo cuando se necesario y apropiado hacerlo, de otra forma nos pueden descubrir. Quiero decir, nos guiaremos por la luz de los corredores. Úsenla cuando estén dentro de un cuarto, donde la luz no puede escapar afuera. Ahora, de acuerdo al plan de Miranda, -dijo Larry, haciéndole un guiño, ella devolvió una sonrisa, Gordo puso en blanco sus ojos- "deberíamos poder entrar por las bodegas detrás del gimnasio, es probable que necesitemos las linternas allí, deben ser cuartos oscuros, en todo caso tratemos de usarlas con cuidado, tal como he dicho. Me esperarán hasta desconectar la energía de las cámaras de seguridad. Según averigüé, todos los controles de la energía están en esas bodegas. Luego vamos a la sala de seguridad. Gordo, tú y Miranda entrarán allí y copiarán lo necesario en estas cintas. No las llevaremos con nosotros, sería difícil regresarlas mañana – dijo Larry, dándole tres pequeños casetes - . Yo estaré afuera vigilando en caso de que alguien venga. Permaneceremos en contacto con los walkie-talkies. Bien… ¿listos?"

"Listos." Miranda y Gordo respondieron.

"¡Por Lizzie!" Larry animó, y los tres chocaron sus manos.

**-s-**

Kate estaba ya en cama.

"_Perfecto" _pensó. _"Las cosas hoy no podían haber salido mejor."_

Sin embargo, había algo que no le permitía dormir. Un sentimiento de culpa crecía lentamente dentro de ella, pero lo había ignorado a lo largo del día.

Kate empezaría a pagar por lo que hizo. Y empezaría a hacerlo en sus sueños, o mejor dicho, en sus pesadillas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Un review no le hace daño a nadie. Esa es mi frase favorita LOL )_


	9. Pesadillas y dificultades

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, siempre estoy disculpándome por mi falta de presteza para actualizar, pero a los pocos que estén siguiendo este fic les pido que se mantengan "en sintonía" :) porque no voy a dejar esto sin terminar. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, la universidad me tiene muy ocupado. Pero lo seguiré haciendo, por que me gusta escribir._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han puesto hasta ahora, (los reviews nunca le hacen daño a nadie... es mi frase favorita) y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._

_Sus comentarios serán bien apreciados. Así que, ¡no duden en dejar alguno! Si dejan un review anónimo, por favor déjenme su e-mail para poder contestarles._

_Cuídense, y hasta pronto._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capítulo IX: Pesadillas y dificultades**

_"¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!"_

_Estaba colgando en un precipicio, asiéndome a una soga que amenazaba romperse. El eco de mi voz resonaba en el barranco, suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien me escuche._

_"¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡No quiero morir! ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYÚDEME!"_

_Ya iba a rendirme cuando mis esperanzas revivieron súbitamente. Una pequeña figura femenina apareció en el borde del barranco._

_"Oye, quien quiera que seas, ¡por favor ayúdame! ¡Por favor!" dije llorando._

_La ligera niebla empezó a disiparse y pude ver a esa persona con claridad. Era Lizzie McGuire._

_"Lizzie, ¡qué gusto que estés aquí! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡No me dejes morir!" grité._

_Era Lizzie, en verdad, pero había algo raro en ella. La expresión en su rostro me hizo recordar la imagen que solía ver todos los días cuando me miraba en el espejo. Ella me habló entonces._

_"¿Qué hay, Kate? ¿Cómo terminaste allí?" Lizzie preguntó en un tono burlón, con una mirada fría y una sonrisa extraña en sus labios._

"¿Que cómo terminé aquí? ¡No lo sé!" _pensé._

_"¡Lizzie, por favor ayúdame! ¡No voy a resistir demasiado tiempo!"_

_"¿Por qué debería ayudarte?" Lizzie preguntó._

_"¡Lizzie, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¿Acaso no ves que esta soga está a punto de romperse? ¿Si no me ayudas, voy a morir!"_

_"¿Es ése mi problema?_

_No podía cree lo que oía. ¿Era realmente esa persona Lizzie McGuire? Era distinta, por completo. La Lizzie McGuire que yo conocía nunca pensaría dos veces antes de ayudar a alguien._

_"¡Lizzie, por favor deja de hacer preguntas tontas y sácame de aquí!"_

_"¿Tontas?" Lizzie preguntó, con una expresión interrogante en el rostro._

_La cuerda siguió rechinando, y mis manos empezaron a resbalar sobre la soga._

_"¿¿Tontas? Creo que mis preguntas no son tontas. Pero de hecho, _yo_ he sido tonta, y muchas veces." Lizzie continuó hablando. "Todas las veces que te he ayudado. Las cosas son así: yo te ayudo, tú echas a un lado. Parece la ley de la acción y la reacción, casi tan natural como eso. La piadosa Lizzie McGuire se preocupa por todos los demás, pero nadie se preocupa por ella."_

_"¡Lizzie, estás enloqueciendo! ¡Basta! ¡Ayúdame!" rogué._

_Lizzie se puso de cuclillas y me miró._

_"La venganza es dulce, ¿no lo crees?" Lizzie sonrió, con una mueca malvada._

_Empecé a temblar. "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté._

_"Desde que me expulsaron de la escuela, mi vida ha sido un infierno. Miranda y Gordo se olvidaron de mí. Andie estuvo en tu lugar allí, solo que más malvada, aún peor que tú. Me metió en problemas aún más grandes. Miranda y Gordo creyeron que yo en verdad era capaz de hacer cosas horribles y de herir a los demás. Así que me dejaron. No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido."_

_La soga rechinó de nuevo. Esta vez sentí claramente que mis manos perdían firmeza y empezaba a deslizarme._

_"Oh… no… ¡Estoy cayendo! ¡Lizzie, por favor! ¡Por favor ayúdame…! Imploré llorando, las lágrimas quemando mis mejillas._

_"Así que," Lizzie siguió, ignorándome como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. "Me prometí a mí misma no preocuparme por nadie nunca más. Supe que lo haría desde el día en que besaste a Gordo en frente de mí. Pero no te preocupes. Ya no seré egoísta. Te voy a sacar de tu sufrimiento."_

_"Oh, Lizzie… ¡muchas gracias!" le dije sonriendo, con mis esperanzas reviviendo._

_Lizzie buscó algo en su bolsillo._

_"Pero… ¡Espera!" Lizzie exclamó abruptamente. "Siempre quise encontrar al culpable de mi miseria… veamos… una persona que me odia sin razón alguna, que siempre disfrutó de molestarme… la recuerdo… ella era alta, rubia, popular…"_

_Lizzie me miró._

_"¡Ja-ja! ¡Ya sé quién es! ¡Eres tú, Kate Sanders!" dijo al fin, abriendo mucho los ojos, sonriendo horriblemente._

_Lizzie se había vuelto loca. De pronto, me arrepentí de todos los horrores que le había hecho._

_"Bueno, como lo dije, es hora de sacarte de tu miseria." Lizzie dijo, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo. "No te preocupes, en unos pocos segundos ya no estarás sufriendo."_

_"¡¿Lizzie, qué estás haciendo!"_

_"¿No lo ves? Estoy cortando la soga. ¡Buen viaje!"_

_"No, Lizzie, por favor perdóname, estoy arrepentida por todas las cosas horribles que te he hecho, ¡pero por favor no lo hagas!"_

_"Disculpa tardía. Lo siento."_

_"Lizzie, no, Lizzie, ¡LIZZIE! ¡AHHHHH!"_

_Ella cortó la soga y empecé a caer, gritando. Caía tan rápido que no pude ver el fondo del precipicio hasta que di contra él._

_"_¡NOOOOOOO!" Kate gritó al despertarse, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío.

"Cálmate, Kate, cálmate."

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, para beber un vaso de agua. _"Sólo fue una pesadilla."_

_"Una pesadilla, pesadilla. Nada más que eso."_

Inconscientemente, sabía la razón de ese sueño. La culpa que sentía por lo que le había hecho a Lizzie era lo que la había puesto en esa situación.

Bebió dos vasos de agua y volvió a su dormitorio.

_"Ahora, duerme con tranquilidad. Olvídate de todo."_ Puso un CD de música ambiental y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, escuchando la música, tratando de relajarse. Pero esa no iba a ser la última pesadilla que iba a tener esa noche.

**-s-**

Larry, Gordo y Miranda habían saltado la cerca. Caminando tan silenciosamente como podían, los tres se aproximaron a las bodegas detrás del gimnasio.

"Esperen un segundo" Larry dijo, mientras trataba de abrir el candado con la ganzúa.

"¿Estás seguro de que todavía no hay guardias a esta hora? Miranda preguntó a Larry.

"Los únicos guardias de turno a esta hora son el señor Melville y el señor Miller, y deben estar en el edificio de laboratorios ahora, Debemos apresurarnos porque el resto de guardias llegará más tarde."

"Así que por ahora no hay problema" Gordo sentenció. "El señor Melville es un poco sordo, y el señor Miller, un poco ciego."

Miranda rió.

"¡Lo tengo!" Larry susurró. Retiró la ganzúa y abrió la puerta. Como lo había pensado, esas bodegas eran más oscuras que una noche sin luna.

"No veo nada." Gordo comentó.

"¿Tenemos que ir por allí? Porque detesto la oscuridad…" Miranda dijo, con miedo en la voz.

"Nada de eso. No te preocupes mientras tengamos esto." Gordo respondió, encendiendo la linterna. "Después de mí" ordenó, haciendo un ademán a los otros dos para que lo siguieran.

Entraron a la amplia y oscura bodega. Larry cerró la puerta por la que habían entrado.

"¡Oye! Miranda exclamó. "¡No cierres la puerta! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir?"

"¡Miranda, por favor tranquilízate!" Larry dijo. "¡La puerta se abre por dentro! ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?"

"¡No estoy nerviosa!" Miranda respondió, alzando la voz. "Es solo que estoy un poco tensa…" aclaró, temblando un poco.

"¡Shhhh! ¿Quieren que nos descubran?" Gordo preguntó. "¿Qué tal si los guardias vienen de sorpresa y los oyen hablando?"

"Lo siento…" Miranda susurró.

Continuaron caminando. Un ratón se les cruzó por en frente, chillando.

"Ahhhhh----" Miranda gritó, y su grito fue cortado por Larry, quien le cubrió la boca con la mano.

"¡Miranda!" los dos chicos susurraron, empezando a enojarse.

"Perdón," Miranda murmuró, "prometo que no volverá a pasar."

_"Oscuridad, ratones… ¡telarañas!"_ pensó ella, mirando esas viejas cajas. _"¿Puedes creer las cosas por las que tengo que pasar por ti, McGuire?"_

_**-s-**_

_"¡Dame tu dinero y tus joyas!" un ladrón me exigió._

_"¡No! ¡Váyase! ¡Policía!" grité._

_Empecé a correr, y ese hombre asqueroso me perseguía. Parecía estar decidido a más que solo robar mis pertenencias. Doblé una esquina mirando detrás de mí. Cuando vi al frente, me di cuenta de que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Me detuve, y ese hombre se abalanzó sobre mí._

_"¡No! ¡Aléjese!" grité. "¡No me hiera!" le dije, forcejeando con el criminal._

_"¡Eres mía!" gritó, rompiendo mi camiseta._

_"¡No! ¡No!" vociferé._

_"¡Aléjate de ella!" alguien exigió, golpeando al ladrón en la espalda con un tubo. Era Gordo. Lizzie estaba detrás de él, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, completamente asustada._

_"¡Tú, infeliz!" el ladrón gritó, empujando a Gordo contra un contenedor de basura. Gordo cayó al piso, y el ladrón intentó atacarlo mientras estaba indefenso, pero con un rápido movimiento, Gordo esquivó el ataque, rodando en el piso y poniéndose en pie otra vez. El ladrón cayó cuan pesado era en su intento de ataque._

_Pero el ladrón era rápido también. Logró levantarse, y esta vez Gordo no tuvo tiempo de esquivarse. El ladrón le pegó en la cara, dejándolo noqueado._

"_Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos?" el tipo dijo, acercándose a mí._

"_¡Lárguese!" le grité._

_Él sacó un arma del cinturón y me apuntó con ella. "Dame tu dinero y tus joyas. ¡No me hagas ordenártelo de nuevo!" Yo estaba paralizada._

"_¡Ahora!" exclamó, preparando el arma para disparar._

"_¡No la hiera!" Lizzie gritó, apareciéndose detrás de él, tratando de quitarle el arma. Me acuclillé en el rincón._

_Lizzie pensó que le podría quitar el arma, pero se equivocó. Ese hombre era un asesino. No dudó al jalar del gatillo. Un disparo sonó. Lizzie cayó, el hombre maldijo y huyó._

_Me quedé inmóvil. Lizzie sangraba en el piso._

"_¡Lizzie!" dije llorando, acercándome a ella. "Lizzie, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"_

"_Kate…" ella susurró despacio "tenía que hacerlo… ese hombre iba a lastimarte."_

"_Lizzie, no tenías que hacerlo... mírate… por favor, ¡ayuda!" grité al cielo._

"_Kate, tenía que hacerlo…" Lizzie repitió. "¿Qué se supone que deben hacer los amigos?"_

"_¿Amigos?" pregunté, llorando más desesperadamente. "Pero siempre he sido un monstruo contigo…"_

"_Fuimos amigas… y… y…"_

"_¡Ayuda!" grité de nuevo._

"_No hay rencor, Kate. Sólo… consigue ayuda… por que estoy… murien…"_

_Lizzie cerró sus ojos._

"_Lizzie… Lizzie… ¡LIZZIE! No…"_

_El cuerpo sin vida de Lizzie se relajó. Su rostro no mostraba dolor, o miedo… parecía estar feliz, feliz de haberme salvado…_

_No hice más que llorar._

Kate se despertó de nuevo, pero esta vez, no podía articular palabra, sin poder gemir, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. La música ambiental aún sonaba.

"_¿Por qué tengo estas horribles pesadillas?"_

Se sentó al borde la cama, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Entre sus dedos, vio que un cajón de su mesa de noche estaba ligeramente abierto. Atraída por alguna fuerza desconocida, lo abrió y tomó un álbum de fotos. Caminando hacia la ventana, abrió el álbum. Al ver la fotografía en esa página, su tristeza se intensificó, y le hizo proferir un doloroso sollozo. En la foto, Lizzie de seis años y Kate de siete, con un brazo sostenían sus peluches Mr. Snuggles y Mr. Wugglesby, y con el otro se abrazaban, sonriendo ampliamente.

**-s-**

Larry, Miranda y Gordo se abrieron paso a través de las oscuras bodegas. Larry buscaba los controles de la energía eléctrica de las cámaras de seguridad.

"Qué mal, o mejor dicho, qué bien que no hayan cámaras de seguridad instaladas aquí." Larry comentó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Miranda preguntó.

"Quiere decir" Gordo dijo, "que cualquiera podría entrar a la escuela de la forma en que nosotros lo hicimos. Cualquiera podría entrar silenciosamente y robar los suministros almacenados aquí, y no habría algo que ayudara a encontrar a los ladrones. Pero eso nos favorece ahora, pues de otra forma no hubiésemos podido entrar. Nos habrían descubierto fácilmente."

"Ah…" Miranda susurró. "Entiendo. Básicamente, somos como ladrones ahora…"

"Más o menos." Gordo afirmó, sonriendo.

"Chicos, ¡miren!" Larry dijo, apuntando a la pared. "¡Los controles de energía!"

"Grandioso." dijo Gordo. "Desconecta la energía de las cámaras."

Larry sacó un papel del bolsillo y leyó sus apuntes.

"Veamos. De acuerdo a lo que investigué, este, este, este, este… ¡éste! ¡Éste es el interruptor!" Larry apagó la energía de las cámaras. "Bueno. La vigilancia está deshabilitada. Vamos."

Cuando encontraron la puerta que conectaba las bodegas con el corredor tuvieron que usar la ganzúa de nuevo para abrirla.

"Bueno, chicos. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Esos corredores están más iluminados. Estamos cerca de los cambiadores de chicos. Vamos al cuarto de seguridad. Gordo, apaga la linterna, ya no la vamos a necesitar aquí."

"Bien." Gordo confirmó.

Muy sigilosamente, los tres se dirigieron a dicho cuarto.

Recién habían pasado por una esquina cuando Larry regresó a ver y divisó una sombra en la otra esquina del corredor.

"¡Apresúrense!" susurró.

"¿Qué sucede?" Miranda preguntó.

"Alguien viene por allí." Larry informó.

Se escondieron detrás de una esquina. Desde allí vieron al señor Melville caminando lentamente, mirando a todas direcciones.

"No dijiste que no habría guardias?" Miranda protestó.

"¡No se supone que él esté aquí!" Larry se justificó, confundido.

"Talvez cambiaron los turnos… o talvez oyeron gritar a Miranda…" Gordo sugirió.

Miranda bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Gordo se dio cuenta de inmediato y se disculpó. "Lo siento, Miranda, no quise decir que sea tu culpa---"

"No te preocupes, Gordo." ella interrumpió "Lo sé. Talvez tengas razón---"

"Como sea." Larry les dijo. "Debemos ser más cuidadosos ahora. El cuarto de seguridad está a dos corredores de aquí. Parece que el señor Melville ya se fue. Vamos."

Llegaron al cuarto de seguridad. La puerta estaba abierta.

"Qué raro…" dijo Miranda."¿Por qué la puerta está abierta?"

Gordo lo pensó, y abriendo mucho los ojos, comprendió lo que pasaba.

"¡Nos tenemos que dar prisa!" exclamó. "¡El señor Melville se ha dado cuenta de que la energía de las cámaras ha sido desconectada! ¡Hagamos las copias de las cintas y larguémonos de aquí!"

Una expresión aterrorizada se puso sobre el rostro de Miranda y Larry.

"Lo que quieres decir es que él se dirige a…" Larry empezó a decir.

"… ¡los controles de energía!" Miranda completó. "¿Cómo vamos a regresar a las bodegas si es que el señor Melville está en el camino, y más aún, con las cámaras encendidas?. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Yo lo voy a distraer mientras ustedes hacen las copias… Ya se me ocurrirá cómo hacerlo, y hacerlo bien. Sólo deséenme suerte…" dijo Larry.

"Es muy riesgoso…" Gordo señaló.

"Lo sé, pero no hay otra forma… Me voy… Les hablaré por el walkie-talkie." Larry respondió, empezando a caminar.

"Larry, espera…" Miranda dijo, casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Sólo quiero decirte… buena suerte."

Miranda se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Gordo se exasperó. "Oigan, no quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero nos tenemos que apresurar!"

Larry se sintió confundido por unos segundos, mientras Miranda se sonrojaba.

"Ya vete…" dijo ella.

"Bien…" respondió él y se marchó. Miranda y Gordo entraron de prisa en el cuarto de seguridad.

**-s-**

Kate no había dejado de llorar.

"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?"

Los recuerdos venían rápidos como meteoros a su mente. Rememoró muchas cosas. Recordó cuando tuvo que hacer un proyecto de Estudios Sociales con Lizzie sobre la comida de Latvia, y se dio cuenta de cuán tonta había sido la forma en que dejó de ser amiga de Lizzie. ¿Cuándo empezó todo? Ah, claro, el campamento de porristas. Ahí conoció a las más vanidosas y crueles chicas, chicas que habían dejado a sus amigos para ascender en la escalera social. Y ella les hizo exactamente lo mismo a Lizzie y Miranda. Talvez ella no aprendió a ser una buena amiga desde el principio… ella nunca tuvo algo que Lizzie y Miranda sí tenían.

Recordó cuando Lizzie se echó la culpa por destruir la estatua del primer director de la secundaria. Lizzie ni siquiera tocó la estatua, pero Kate dijo: "Mira, si nos fueran a descubrir, ya lo habrían hecho." Después se enteró de que todos supieron que Lizzie no destruyó esa estatua, y que por eso nadie fue al baile de primavera. Todos habían ido a casa de Lizzie. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que se lo merecía. La chica más popular de la escuela, sola, humillada.

Ella tomó la foto de nuevo. _"No valgo nada."_ pensó. Vio la luna a través de la venta, y los recuerdos corrían en su memoria, la culpa carcomiéndole la cordura.

Kate recordó cuando la echaron del equipo de porristas, y Lizzie la entrenó para que pueda entrar de nuevo. Una vez que aprendió a hacer esos saltos con un solo brazo que Lizzie le enseñó con paciencia, se marchó, agradeciendo muy secamente y sin dejar de recalcar que eso no significaba nada, que no por eso volvería a ser amiga de Lizzie.

También vino a su mente la ocasión en que Lizzie, Gordo y Miranda fueron los únicos de la escuela que fueron a su cumpleaños número catorce (bueno, número _quince_), y Lizzie le ayudó, llamando a su madre, para que los molestos amigos de Amy se marcharan a hacer un desorden a cualquier otro sitio.

En pocas palabra, Lizzie fue siempre buena, y ella a cambio fue cruel, y ruda. Lizzie era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban de verdad por ella, quizá la única.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan malvada?" esta vez se lo preguntó a sí misma en voz alta. Sus planes habían ido más lejos de lo que ella esperaba, el director había salido herido. Se arrepintió de todo.

¿Y qué de Gordo? Le dolía tanto verlo todos los días, sabiendo que nunca podría quererla, que quería a Lizzie. Si Gordo supiera lo que había hecho, la odiaría.

"_Él ya me odia."_ pensó.

E ignoraba que Gordo se había enterado de todo.

No podía creer que sus sentimientos por Gordo la habían llevado a hacer cosas tan malas: hacer que expulsaran a Lizzie de la escuela y besar a Gordo en frente de Lizzie. Sabía que Gordo amaba a Lizzie, y desde hace unos pocos meses, que Lizzie también lo quería.

Sentimientos… no, no eran sentimientos. Era una obsesión. Cada vez que los veía juntos podía decir que veía verdadero amor en los ojos de los dos. Y se sentía morir, sentía que los celos le quemaban por dentro, deseando tan perversamente separarlos, Pero ahora se veía tan despreciable y asquerosa, se veía como a alguien sin corazón. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ponerse en medio de los dos?

Se dio cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho. ¿Cómo podría arreglar las cosas?

Sabía que debía. Y por primera vez en su vida, parecía que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo correcto. De pronto el teléfono sonó, distrayéndola.

_"¿Quién puede ser?"_

Kate tomó el auricular y contestó en voz baja, tratando de no hacer obvio el hecho de que había estado llorando.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Kate. Soy Andie. Tenemos que hablar."

Kate no se esperaba que Andie llamara. De todas formas se iba a comunicar con ella al día siguiente.

"Claro. _Necesitamos_ hablar." la rubia dijo, respirando hondo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. La verdad en vídeo

_Siento mucho no haber actualizado este fic en tanto tiempo. ¡Perdón...! Si hay alguien todavía que está siguiendo esta historia… ¡Perdón otra vez! Trataré de actualizar más seguido…_

_He hecho unos videos musicales de Lizzie McGuire, he puesto mucho trabajo y corazón en ellos, ¡por favor véanlos, y espero que les gusten! Pueden escribirme para comentarme sobre ellos, o pueden dejar comentarios en la página del video, también. ¡Visiten mi profile y encontrarán los enlaces! )_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo. Mucha suerte, cuídense._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capítulo X:**

**La verdad en video**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de hablar con su madre, Lizzie seguía encerrada en su habitación. Recostada en la cama, con la vista en el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que tuvo que presenciar por la tarde, en la que el chico que ella quería, su mejor amigo, era besado por su peor enemiga.

Le dolía mucho todo lo que pasaba. Creía que no podría soportar más.

Matt acababa de llegar. No había estado en la casa por todo el día debido a un proyecto científico que debía realizar con Melina y Oscar. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar las cosas que pasaron ese día. Jo lo puso brevemente al corriente, pero ni bien Jo terminó de explicarlo, Matt subió como una ráfaga por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Lizzie para hablar con ella. Al llegar a su puerta golpeó suavemente y preguntó:

"Lizzie… ¿puedo pasar?"

Lizzie se enjugó las lágrimas y se acomodó el cabello que estaba muy desordenado.

"Sí, Matt, pasa." respondió.

Tímidamente, Matt preguntó: "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Sabes todo lo que me ha pasado hoy? Si mamá ya te lo dijo, date una idea."

"No me dijo gran cosa… pero… lo siento mucho…"

"No sabes cuán mal me siento… ¡No tienes idea!"

Matt calló y miró a su hermana.

"Matt… perdóname…" Lizzie dijo, sollozando. Él la abrazó. Lizzie le hizo un relato detallado de los sucesos de aquel día. Por momentos las ganas de llorar la hacían detenerse, en otros, las lágrimas fluían sin freno. Pero al final estaba más tranquila.

"¿Qué crees que pueda yo pensar después de lo que vi? ¿Qué tal si es que hay algo entre ellos?"

"Eso es imposible, Lizzie, y tú lo sabes… No dejes que esas ideas se metan en tu cabeza… Kate es mala, Gordo nunca podría querer a alguien como ella. Créeme, porque si fuera de otra forma," – Matt hizo un movimiento de manos como un karateca – "tendrá que vérselas con el asistente de Jet Li…"

Lizzie rió ligeramente, una risa mezclada con un sollozo, y lo miró a los ojos.

"En verdad lo siento, Lizzie. Talvez esto suene tonto… pero créeme que todo va a estar bien al final. Estoy seguro de que no fue su culpa… él te quiere… no puede ser de otra forma, Gordo no podría hacerte eso…"

"Ya no sé qué pensar… sólo quiero dormir… estoy muy cansada. Desearía que al despertar todo estuviera solucionado…"

"Todo se arreglará… Gordo te prometió llegar al fondo de todo esto… Estoy seguro de que lo hará y con eso verás que Gordo en verdad te quiere…"

"Gracias, Matt… Gracias."

"No hay por qué darlas… _'querida hermanita'_ " respondió Matt, despeinando más con la mano el ya desordenado cabello de Lizzie.

"¡Hey!" Le dijo ella, tomando una almohada y golpeándolo con ella. Se inició una guerra de almohadas que se detuvo solamente cuando Sam entró a la habitación de Lizzie y fue golpeado por una almohada cuyo destino original era la cabeza de Matt.

**-s-**

Mientras tanto, Miranda, Gordo y Larry estaban en la escuela, llevando a cabo el plan de Miranda para salvar a Lizzie. Las cosas se habían complicado pues al parecer uno de los guardias de la escuela había detectado su presencia. Larry saldría a tratar de distraer al guardia mientras Miranda y Gordo hacían copias de las cintas de seguridad para analizarlas y poder probar la inocencia de Lizzie.

"¡Gordo, tenemos que darnos prisa, Larry no podrá distraer al guardia por mucho tiempo, no podemos dejar que lo atrapen!" Miranda rogó.

"¡Ya lo sé, no me pongas nervioso!" él dijo. "Veamos. ¿Cuál de todas estas cámaras es la que buscamos? Maldición… ¿cuál es? ¡Miranda, ayúdame!"

"¿Cuál debo buscar?" Miranda preguntó, muy nerviosa.

"La de el pasillo de casilleros..."

Gordo se quedó pensando por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que no sería suficiente únicamente la cinta del pasillo. Si es que en verdad había dos "Lizzies", una debió estar en el pasillo… ¡y la otra en el corredor de la oficina del director!"

"Gordo… ¿qué sucede?"

"¡Debemos buscar también la cinta del pasillo de la oficina del director! ¡Si es que había dos Lizzies la una debía estar en el pasillo de corredores y la otra en el pasillo del director!"

Ambos empezaron a buscar frenéticamente cuál de las pantallas tenía las etiquetas de esos lugares, mientras que Larry corría rápida y cautelosamente hacia las bodegas.

"Vamos, espero que Melville no haya llegado a las bodegas… por favor…."

Al cruzar llegar a la esquina del corredor de la puerta de las bodegas, Larry vio a Melville a no menos de cuatro metros de distancia de la puerta, disponiéndose a entrar.

"Maldita sea… ¡¿Cómo lo distraigo!"

Larry vio un diploma enmarcado en la pared. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó y lo arrojó al suelo. El vidrio del cuadro hizo un gran estrépito al romperse y el señor Melville se detuvo, para regresar cautelosamente a averiguar qué o quién había hecho que ese cuadro se cayera. Larry esperó un momento recargado contra la esquina, para luego volver a correr y lanzar otro cuadro en el siguiente pasillo. Había logrado distraer a Melville, pero ahora el guardia lo estaba persiguiendo. No tardaría mucho en llamar a los otros guardias y entonces los tres serían capturados.

Miranda y Gordo ya habían encontrado las cintas, las habían rebobinado y habían empezado a copiar las partes de la grabación que necesitaban. Gordo miraba impacientemente el reloj, esperando a que las cintas se copien. Miranda tenía el walkie-talkie listo en su mano, esperando que Larry se comunicara con ellos.

"¿Crees que lo hayan atrapado?" Miranda preguntó al fin, con miedo evidente en la voz. "No nos ha hablado por el walkie-talkie,..Cielos, ¿estará bien?"

"Eso espero. No puede haber dejado que lo atrapen."

Había muchas cosas que pensar acerca de la operación "Salvando a Lizzie".

"Miranda… ¿has pensado cómo vamos a decirle al director sobre las cintas sin que se de cuenta de que nosotros las hemos visto? ¿Es decir, sin que sepa que nosotros vinimos esta noche a llevarnos copias de ellas?"

Miranda bajó la vista e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"No… pero ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso luego…"

Cuando las cintas estaban ya casi copiadas, una transmisión llegó al walkie-talkie:

(_Bzz) "¿Gordo? ¿Miranda?" (Bzz)_

"Larry, santo cielo, ¿dónde estás?" Miranda respondió.

_(Bzz) "Tengo a Melville y a Miller siguiéndome… y los tengo lejos de las bodegas… ¿ya acabaron de copiar las cintas? (Bzz)_

Gordo le pidió el walkie-talkie a Miranda. "Sólo necesitamos dos minutos más. ¡Por favor entretenlos un poco más, falta muy poco para terminar de copiar las cintas!"

_(bzz) "Es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no?" _Larry respondió_. "Miren, una vez que terminen, salgan con cuidado a las bodegas. Yo me las arreglaré para distraerlos más tiempo… ¡pero háganlo rápido!" (bzz)_

Miranda le arrebató a Gordo el transmisor y preguntó a Larry: "¿Pero… ¿Y tú?.¿Cómo vas a salir?"

_(bzz) Por mí no se preocupen, ya buscaré la forma de salir… lo importante es que no los descubran con las cintas… Si me llegaran a atrapar… bueno… No voy a delatar a nadie. Pero por favor váyanse rápido."_

Gordo se acercó y le dijo: "¡No! Los tres vamos a salir de ésta… "te vamos a esperar!"

_(bzz) ¡No seas tonto! ¡Hagan lo que les digo! ¡Si no salen de ahí los van a… " (bzz)_

"¿Larry, Larry? ¡Larry!" Gordo dijo a través del transmisor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó varias veces más establecer contacto, pero los esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Miranda parecía a punto de llorar.

"¿Gordo, qué le pasó?"

"No lo sé…"

Una luz se activó en las consolas indicando el fin de la copia de las cintas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Miranda inquirió.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"¡No nos podemos ir sin Larry!" Miranda respondió. "¡Voy a ayudarlo!"

Miranda se dispuso a salir, pero Gordo la detuvo por el brazo.

"¡Miranda! ¡No vayas! ¡Solamente le harías las cosas más difíciles! ¡Tú lo conoces, de seguro ya tiene un plan!"

"¡Necesita ayuda! ¡No lo vamos a abandonar! ¡No puedo creer que quieras que lo dejemos!"

"¡No es eso! ¡Mira, tenemos las cintas y Larry dijo que nos vayamos! ¡Lo vamos a esperar afuera, pero debemos irnos porque no podemos exponernos! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!"

Miranda bajó la vista al suelo, y al fin accedió.

"Está bien… vámonos… "

Gordo y Miranda se aseguraron de dejar el cuarto de seguridad tal y como lo dejaron cuando llegaron allí, y pudieron volver a las bodegas sin ningún problema. Atravesaron la bodega con las linternas y salieron por la puerta que Larry había dejado abierta. Miranda había sugerido hablarle a Larry por el walkie-talkie, pero Gordo no se lo permitió. ¿Qué tal si la transmisión le llegaba en el momento menos oportuno?

Saltaron la cerca y treparon un árbol para esperar sentados allí. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince, minutos y Larry no aparecía.

"Gordo… ya no puedo esperar más…. ¿Podemos intentar hablarle?"

"No van a tener que hablarle a nadie." Dijo una voz desde la vereda.

Miranda y Gordo gritaron al mismo tiempo: "¡¡ ¿Larry!" Miranda bajó como un rayo del árbol para abrazar a Larry. "¡Larry! ¿Cómo te libraste de los guardias? ¡Cuéntanos qué pasó! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?"

"Bueno… sólo tuve que hacer una pequeña trampa en el laboratorio de ciencias… Espejos, mezclar algunos químicos para causar humo… reproducir algunos efectos de sonido en el laboratorio de multimedia… en fin, lo suficiente para confundirlos y hacer que me buscaran en los lugares en los que no estaba. La verdad es que no sabía cómo iba a hacer todo eso… pero creo que la perspectiva de ser capturado te hace pensar, ¿no?"

"Creo que sí… Me alegro de que hayamos salido de ésta… pero debemos marcharnos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos en los alrededores de la escuela. Ahora vamos a mi casa para analizar estas cintas." Gordo dijo.

**-s-**

"Así que… ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar, Andie?" Kate dijo a través del auricular, fingiendo tranquilidad.

"Bueno… es que estuve pensando en lo que pasó hoy y quería asegurarme de que no voy a tener problemas por tu 'pequeño' plan."

"¿Qué quieres decir con _'tu pequeño plan'_? ¡Estuviste de acuerdo! ¡Querías…" –Kate hizo una pausa, y terminó la frase con un hilillo de voz- "… querías vengarte de Lizzie también… ¿no?"

"Sí. Pero en mayor parte fue _tu venganza_. Así que espero que _no_ me inmiscuyas en caso de que te atrapen. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Andie… yo también he estado pensando en todo esto… y la verdad es que Lizzie no se lo merecía… y necesito que me ayudes a deshacer el desastre que provoqué…"

"¡Vaya venganza! Lo que haces es patético, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo es que el mismo día que ejecutas tu plan lo quieres deshacer?"

"Andie… por favor… ambas sabemos que Lizzie no hizo más que ayudarte… lo mismo que a mí… y las dos la hemos tratado de lo más mal… tenemos que remedir el daño hecho, y me tienes que ayudar…"

"¿Estás loca? No te voy a ayudar… eso ni siquiera lo pienses… ¿entiendes? ¡Adiós!"

Kate se quedó con el auricular en la mano, escuchando el tono intermitente de una llamada cortada.

"¡Maldita sea!" Kate dijo entre dientes. Quería sacar a Lizzie del apuro del que ella era responsable… y su orgullo trataba de disuadirla. Pero había tomado una decisión, podía prescindir de la ayuda de quien fue su aliada. Tenía que pensar en algo. Pero ahora estaba muy cansada. Las pesadillas no la habían dejado dormir.

Cuando se acostó, cayó presa de un profundo sueño, quizá porque su decisión de reparar el daño hecho había tranquilizado su conciencia.

**-s-**

"¡Hola, David!" Roberta Gordon dijo a su hijo cuando llegó a su casa junto a Larry y Miranda. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿No terminaron su tarea escolar?"

"Ah… ¡hola mamá! Mira, lo que pasa es que estábamos en casa de Larry y necesitábamos información que tengo en mi computadora, así que decidimos venir a terminar nuestro deber aquí… oh, qué tonto, no te presentado a mi amigo Larry… ha sido mi compañero desde la primaria pero nunca había venido aquí…"

"Hola, Larry, es un gusto." Roberta lo saludó.

"El placer es mío." respondió Larry.

"¡Hola Miranda… también viniste!" la mamá de Gordo le dijo.

"Ah… sí, buenas noches, señora…·

"Mamá, vamos a estar arriba." Gordo dijo haciendo un ademán de "vámonos" a los otros dos, pero cuando subían por las escaleras su madre lo llamó:

"¡David!"

Él casi deja caer su mochila con las cintas. Su mamá le preguntó en un tono sospechoso:

"¿Por qué… por qué los tres están vestidos de la misma forma?"

Fue en ese momento cuando los tres se dieron cuenta que estaban vestidos de una forma en la que la gente no suele vestirse sólo para hacer deberes, es decir, enteramente de negro, como si lo necesitaran para… esconderse.

"¡Por nada!" dijeron los tres al unísono y se quedaron mirándose. Roberta entrecerró los ojos, acentuando aún más el gesto de sospecha que tenía en el rostro.

"¿Están seguros?"

Gordo respondió: "Sí mamá. Creo… creo que… ha sido una coincidencia…" completó la frase, sonriéndoles nerviosamente a los otros dos.

"Está bien… vayan."

Los tres subieron algo nerviosos a la habitación de Gordo.

"Tu mamá sospecha que no son deberes lo que hemos estado haciendo." Señaló Miranda.

"Tranquila. Sé que no está bien, pero a veces puedes sacarle ventaja a eso de ser un "hijo ejemplar"." dijo Gordo y sonrió. "Manos a la obra."

Gordo hizo las conexiones necesarias y empezó a copiar las cintas en el computador. Miranda y Larry estaban sentados en la cama observando álbumes de fotos, mientras que Gordo estaba recargado contra la mesa, esperando, con la mirada perdida.

_"¿Por qué Lizzie reaccionó así cuando Kate me besó? ¿Sintió que estaba traicionando su confianza… haciendo… eso… con su pero enemiga? ¿O es que Lizzie en verdad está enamorada de mí…?_

Y los recuerdos empezaron a fluir:

_- -_

"_Hey, chico, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"_

"_Hola Miranda, estoy bien, gracias… "_

"_Espera un momento, ¿Por qué hablas con ese tono de voz? ¿Te pasa algo?"_

"_Lo mismo de estos últimos días. Tú sabes que Lizzie me tiene al borde de la locura. He decidido hablar con ella hoy. La llamaré para vernos esta tarde en el Frijol Digital."_

"_¡Guau! Gordo, creí que nunca te decidirías. Y no temas, ¡se les nota a ambos a moverían montañas el uno por el otro!"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Lizzie…?"_

"_Sí, tontito, Ella también te quiere, y eso se le sale por los poros. ¡Ustedes dos son los únicos que no se han dado cuenta de lo que siente el uno por el otro!"_

_- -_

"_Buenas tardes, señor Dig."_

"_Hola Gordon. Siéntate por favor. Dime qué es lo que te ocurre."_

"_Señor Dig, no pasa nada. Sólo estaba un poco distraído…"_

"_Gordon, yo sé lo que te pasa. Me di cuenta de cómo estabas mirando a Lizzie, el dibujo en tu cuaderno… Sospechaba esto desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Nunca antes te llamé la atención."_

_- - _

"_Gordo, hay algo que quiero que sepas…" Lizzie dijo de pronto._

"_¿Qué… su... cede…?"_

"_Gordo…, tú… me…"_

_- -_

"¡Hey, Gordo! ¿Falta mucho aún?" Miranda preguntó.

Gordo volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que las cintas se habían terminado de copiar hace ya algún rato.

"No, ya está listo. Vengan."

Miranda y Larry tomaron dos sillas y se ubicaron uno a cada lado de Gordo. Gordo abrió una aplicación de edición de video y abrió los archivos.

"Tenemos las dos grabaciones. Aquí está la de 'Lizzie' en el corredor."

"¡Miren!" Larry señaló, "¡Ahí está la chica con la que me encontré la primera vez!"

"¡Andie!" Miranda y Gordo exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Andie? ¿Quién es Andie?" Larry preguntó, confundido.

Gordo pausó la grabación y empezó a explicarle todo sobre Andie, desde lo que había pasado cuando estaban en octavo año hasta la conversación entre Kate y Andie que había escuchado en el Frijol Digital.

"De alguna forma era un poco obvio que era Kate la que provocó todo este incidente, pero… entonces ¿para qué fuimos a ver esas cintas?"

"¡Larry, necesitábamos una prueba! No podíamos simplemente ir a decirle al subdirector lo que habíamos oído, no nos habría creído."

"Buen punto. Continúa la grabación."

Gordo dejó la grabación correr y vieron cómo Lizzie llegaba después a hablar con Tudgeman.

"Eso es lo que les dije. Que había dos 'Lizzies'." Tudgeman señaló.

"Veamos ahora la otra grabación." Dijo Gordo.

Gordo dejó rodar simultáneamente el video de la cámara de seguridad del pasillo del director. En efecto Lizzie era la que estaba allí, y engrasaba el piso de corredor.

"Es Lizzie…" dijo Miranda, abriendo la boca, sorprendida.

"No lo es." Aseguraron Gordo y Larry al mismo tiempo. Fíjate en la hora."

Las cintas de seguridad tiene la hora marcada en la parte inferior. En ambas cintas, ambas marcaban 8:42 a.m. Pero en una, Lizzie caminaba por el pasillo de casilleros, y en la otra, Lizzie engrasaba el piso del pasillo del director.

"¡Aquí está la prueba! ¡La del corredor es Andie! ¡Lizzie no pudo haberse dividido en dos! ¡El tonto del subdirector se va a dar cuenta de que Lizzie no fue la culpable, de que alguien la suplantó!" gritó Miranda, radiante de gozo.

"Algo más." Dijo Gordo. Regresó a la grabación del pasillo, al momento en que la primera 'Lizzie' se encontraba con Tudgeman, e hizo un acercamiento. Trababa de ver el rostro de Andie, pero no pudo debido a que estaba de espaldas, pero entre el cabello rubio destacaba un mechón de cabello oscuro.

"Miren. Un mechón de cabello oscuro. Estoy seguro de que Lizzie no tiene ninguno." Gordo aseguró.

"Bueno… ahora tenemos que convencer al director de que revise las cintas. Pero será muy sospechoso, dado que los guardias le informarán de lo que pasó esta noche." Larry señaló.

"Es cierto, pero tenemos que intentarlo. No tenemos ningún otro plan. Ahora debemos confiar en que la suerte nos acompañe."

"Entonces será así" acordó Larry. "Nos veremos mañana en la escuela."

Larry y Miranda se despidieron de Gordo y se marcharon. Cuando Gordo subió de nuevo a la habitación, su mamá le esperaba allí.

"¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Roberta respondió muy tranquila: "Sólo quiero decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti. Es peligroso lo que hicieron esta noche. Demasiado imprudente. Pero veo que eres decidido para ayudar a tus amigos, más aún a la chica que quieres."

"_¿¡Cómo es que las mamás siempre lo saben todo?_

"Mamá, yo sólo… ¿Cómo es que tú...?. ¿Me estabas espi…?"

Ella lo abrazó. "No te preocupes hijo. Estoy segura de que nada malo va a pasar, y que Lizzie volverá a la escuela."

"Gracias, mamá.. pero."

"Shhh." Dijo ella, haciéndole un gesto para que no dijera nada, y se retiró de la habitación. Gordo nunca se hubiera esperado eso. ¿Por qué no se había enojado? ¿Por qué, después de ver que Gordo y sus amigos habían entrado a la escuela por la noche a copiar esas cintas?

"_Las reacciones de las mamás pueden ser desconcertantes a veces"_ pensó Gordo.

En fin, mañana sería un nuevo día. Por lo pronto, se dispuso a dormir. Cuando el sueño acudió a él, la imagen de Lizzie McGuire arrullaba sus sueños.

"Buenas noches, Gordo." le dijo esa imagen, con ternura.

"Buenas noches, Lizzie." Respondió él entre sueños. Y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
